Et je t'offre cette fleur imprégnée de mon sang
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Forcée de se travestir pour ne pas être reconnue, Sakura se lance à la poursuite de sa grande tante, dont elle n'a plus de nouvelles. Capturée par l'organisation la plus crainte de Konoha, la jeune fille n'a d'autre choix que de rester pour survivre. Mais seule au milieu de tous ces hommes, saura-t-elle prouver sa valeur sans pour autant oublier son but ? UA/OOC, Couples habituels
1. Prologue

Librement inspiré de l'anime **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan**, c-a-d l'histoire de base, mais non toute l'histoire donc pas d'inquiétude ;)

UA, OOC. SasuSaku principalement, NaruHina, KibaIno et d'autres à venir…

**Disclaimer** : Si j'étais Masashi Kishimoto, à sa place j'arrêterais de faire des scans ennuyeux à mourir et je ferais revenir Sasuke sur le devant de la scène. Mouais.

Dédiée à **Bakaiiko** & **Hanahi-chan**.

Bonjour à tous ! Je remets enfin le prologue, suite à l'embrouille qu'il y avait eu à la page reviews et qui m'avait gonflée._**  
**_

* * *

_**Et je t'offre cette fleur imprégnée de mon sang.**_

« Reviens ici espèce de vaurien ! »

Manquant de trébucher, je tâchais bien que mal de maintenir la cadence de cette course effrénée, mon souffle depuis longtemps saccadé à force de courir anormalement vite. La lumière claire de la lune guidait mon chemin, éclairant les rues sombres et effrayantes de la ville. Bien décidée à ne pas les laisser m'attraper, je pris la première ruelle qui me paraissait sûre et me cachais aussitôt dans la pénombre du mur, les éclats de la lune ne jouant guère en ma faveur. Pourquoi m'étais-je donc arrêtée ici ?

Retenant ma respiration, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de voir passer mes assaillants, qui ne semblaient pas m'avoir vue. Heureusement. Puis dès que je fus sûre qu'ils se trouvaient loin de l'endroit où j'étais cachée, je me laissais glisser contre le mur pour rencontrer le sol glacé avant de fermer les yeux et d'expirer longuement, en prenant soin de ne pas respirer trop fort. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara lentement de moi, non sans réussir à apaiser totalement la peur qui résidait au fond de mes entrailles. Si ces hommes m'avaient attrapée, qui sait ce qu'il me serait arrivé… La mort sans doute. Le châtiment que l'on réservait aux traîtres et aux voleurs. Or, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mourir. La raison même de ma présence à Konoha m'en empêchait considérablement.

Soupirant, j'ouvris les paupières pour sonder l'astre pâle de la nuit, dont l'éclat semblait intarissable. Ce dernier était tel qu'il m'aveuglait presque, m'obligeant à baisser les yeux vers ma main droite dont le poing demeurait serré. Dire que j'avais failli laisser ma vie… pour rien. Ce morceau de papier que je tenais fermement dans ma main ne m'avait finalement été d'aucune utilité, et je regrettais presque d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour le dérober. Le froissant davantage, je le laissais tomber sur le sol avant d'enfouir mon visage entre mes genoux.

Des longs sanglots silencieux secouèrent doucement mon corps, j'étais exténuée de n'avoir encore rien découvert. Personne n'avait été capable de me dire s'ils avaient aperçu la personne que je cherchais désespérément depuis des jours, et je commençais lentement à perdre tout espoir de la revoir. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de son départ, pas une lettre, rien. Juste la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas être partie sans une raison valable. J'en étais convaincue, il devait forcément être arrivé quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi j'avais quitté ma ville natale, pour la retrouver. Il le fallait.

J'avais tout laissé, allant même jusqu'à me travestir pour qu'on me laisse en paix. Après tout, je paraissais n'être qu'un jeune homme comme un autre. Mon déguisement était des plus simples, hormis le fait que je devais constamment enduire mes cheveux d'encre, pour éviter que les regards soupçonneux ne vagabondent trop longtemps sur ma personne. Il n'avait pas plu jusque là, la chance était de mon côté. Et un jeune homme à la chevelure rose… ça n'aurait pas paru réel. La seule chose que j'avais gardée de ma véritable identité – hormis mon caractère – était mon katana. Pour une raison qui m'avait toujours échappé, il était mon héritage. Me séparer de lui m'aurait semblé impossible, et la situation avait pour ainsi dire joué en ma faveur. Ce katana représentait mon unique arme de défense, que je fusse un homme ou une femme.

Soudain, des crissements sur le sol me firent reprendre mes esprits et je tournais la tête, l'effroi passant rapidement dans mes pupilles. Ils m'avaient retrouvée. Pourquoi bon sang, pourquoi… Forçant mes membres à bouger, je me levais lentement, un sentiment de terreur lourde se propageant lentement en moi à la vue de ces trois hommes qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de moi, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

« Te voilà sale morveux, rétorqua l'un d'entre eux. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de nous voler pour de bon.

— J-Je… balbutiai-je en reculant, les jambes tremblantes, la main droite posée sur la manche de mon sabre. Je vous prie de m'épargner…

— T'épargner ? Ah, ne sais-tu pas de quelle manière l'on traite les malfrats de ton espèce par ici ?

— S'il vous plaît… murmurai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Je vous en prie…

— Ce gamin nous fait perdre du temps ! s'écria t-il en dégainant son katana. »

La main figée sur le manche, je ne pus que le voir s'avancer rapidement dans ma direction, bien trop effrayée à l'idée même de mourir sur le champ. Puis au même moment où sa lame allait me toucher, je me sentis fermement projetée en arrière, mon corps tombant de tout son long sur le sol sans pour autant ressentir une douleur fulgurante. L'esprit brouillé, les membres engourdis, j'entendais distinctement les frottements de plusieurs lames les unes contre les autres et le bruit strident de ce qui me semblait être un combat, que je ne pouvais voir. Et soudainement, un hurlement de douleur déchira le calme de la nuit tandis que le bruit d'une masse tombant lourdement sur le sol se fit entendre. Puis le silence revint, et c'est à ce moment précis que je pris totalement conscience de ma peur, ayant reconnu la voix de l'homme qui m'avait attaquée. Venait-il de… mourir ?

Son cri avait étrangement déclenché un déclic en moi, et je me relevais brusquement, nullement désireuse de rencontrer ceux qui venaient à la fois de me sauver, mais aussi d'exécuter sans pitié apparente mes poursuivants. Avec peine, je parvins à me remettre à courir jusqu'à me heurter contre quelque chose, pour finalement retomber à nouveau sur le sol. Ce quelque chose… était quelqu'un. Tout mon corps se mit à trembler, j'avais la sensation que ma dernière heure était venue et cette sensation s'alourdit davantage lorsque je sentis la pointe d'une lame effleurer ma gorge. Quand avait-il eu le temps de dégainer son sabre…

« Hé ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi. Ces types n'étaient pas terribles, ça servait presque à rien de les tuer !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit un autre à la voix grave. C'était des renégats, si on les avait pas tués maintenant on aurait eu à le faire plus tard. Reste à décider maintenant du sort de celui-ci. »

Celui-ci. Autant dire moi. Le côté rassurant dans cette histoire était qu'il pensait réellement que j'étais un homme. En revanche, la lame pointée sur ma gorge ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment de crainte et d'impuissance logé dans ma poitrine. Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de celui qui allait peut-être mettre fin à ma vie dans quelques instants. Non, je ne le pouvais pas.

« Alors, on en fait quoi ? Il m'a l'air pas très malin, du genre à mourir rapidement.

— Le problème, c'est qu'il nous a vus. Ça pourrait être néfaste pour nous s'il venait à parler.

— Je… commençai-je, maintenant mes paupières closes. Je ne dirais rien, je vous assure. Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas…

— Haha, si tu savais combien de fois on entend un ennemi nous dire ça ! Plus sérieusement, on se décide ? Soit on le tue, soit on le laisse partir. J'aimerais bien rentrer, notre patrouille est terminée normalement les gars. »

Qu'ils me laissent partir… Pitié, qu'ils m'épargnent… Je ne pouvais pas mourir, pas maintenant. Je devais la retrouver, même s'il me fallait échapper de peu à la mort, je devais la retrouver. Puis lentement, j'entendis le bruit d'une lame que l'on rangeait dans son fourreau et je compris que ma vie n'était plus en danger. Du moins en apparence.

« On l'emmène. »

La voix froide et grave qui avait prononcé cette phrase me sortit brusquement de ma torpeur, mes paupières s'ouvrant sur le coup. Que venait-il de dire ? Je relevais la tête mais déjà celui qui se trouvait en face de moi me tournait le dos, commençant à marcher lentement. Sa silhouette me paraissait sombre, sans doute du fait de la pénombre qui régnait dans cette ruelle. Non, pas ça non plus ! Deux mains me soulevèrent et je me débattais furieusement, prête à user de la force s'il le fallait.

« Lâchez-moi !

— Oh du calme ! Il n'a pas l'air si frêle que ça en fait ! Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon je t'égorge pour te faire taire, murmura la voix de celui qui me tenait fermement.

— Je ne veux pas vous suivre, laissez-moi partir ! m'écriai-je un peu plus fort.

— Mais tu vas… Aïe ! »

Mon talon profondément enfoncé dans son pied, je m'écartais d'un coup de coude avant de reculer. La seule chose que je pus distinguer sur son visage était la couleur de ses iris, d'un bleu azur profond, qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Plongée dans son regard, je continuais à reculer jusqu'à ce que je me cogne à nouveau contre quelque chose. J'eus du mal à déglutir, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait puisque les deux autres hommes se tenaient à quelques mètres devant moi.

« Occupe t-en, murmura celui à côté de l'homme aux yeux bleus. »

Mon souffle s'intensifia, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine sous la terreur et tremblant de tout mon soul, je tournais lentement la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme qui se tenait derrière moi. L'impact de ses prunelles contre les miennes me transperça au plus profond de mon être, et je me sentis défaillir brusquement. Mon corps glissa contre le sien et je tombais lourdement sur le sol, me plongeant doucement dans les abysses du sommeil, avec pour seule image à l'esprit ces rubis sombres qui m'avaient paralysée, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Des yeux à la couleur semblable à celle du sang.

* * *

Voili voilou. Maintenant, je peux aussi publier le chapitre un fraîchement terminé. :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Après avoir posté le chapitre 17 de PALIJPLH en juin dernier, j'ai pris une looooooongue pause (pour me remettre de mes émotions !) et petit à petit, j'ai décidé de changer de registre et de me repencher à nouveau sur cette fiction. Le style est tellement différent que c'est extrêmement plaisant d'écrire dessus, résultat : un chapitre assez long à déguster et que je l'espère, vous apprécierez à sa juste valeur :)

Par ailleurs, je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews et le soutien que vous m'apportez quant à cette fiction, c'est vraiment génial de votre part alors merciiiiiiii ! \o/

Enjoy reading !

* * *

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, quelques mèches de cheveux me brouillant la vue. Je voulus bouger mes mains mais réalisais avec effroi qu'elles étaient attachées dans mon dos, le lien les unissant fermement serré autour de mes poignets. Les rayons du soleil filtrant dans la pièce caressaient mon visage, et je fus forcée de constater qu'on m'avait également bâillonnée probablement pour m'empêcher de crier lorsque je me réveillerai. Mais depuis combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente ? Les évènements de la veille paraissaient flous, tout comme les visages de mes agresseurs rien, hormis la sensation d'être aspirée dans un néant. Remuant doucement mon corps engourdi, je me tortillais sur place jusqu'à parvenir non sans difficulté à me redresser sur mes genoux, la tête légèrement étourdie.

« Ah enfin ! s'éleva soudainement une voix, mon cœur ratant un battement. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te rosser de coups pour te réveiller ! »

Yeux écarquillés, mon corps entier était secoué d'incontrôlables tremblements face à la terreur qui gagnait mes entrailles, des bruits de pas retentissants dans mon dos. _On l'emmène_. Cette phrase me revint brusquement en mémoire, ravivant la peur que j'avais pu ressentir en l'entendant. La lucidité me revenait peu à peu, tout comme la scène effroyable à laquelle j'avais assisté. J'étais captive de ceux qui avaient tué sans vergogne mes agresseurs de la veille. Bon sang… Vraiment, rien de ce que j'avais pu faire jusqu'à présent ne s'était déroulé comme je l'espérais. Tout, tout était fini… Une ombre se faufila devant moi mais j'étais tellement paralysée par la peur et le désespoir que je refusais de relever les yeux, de crainte de probables représailles si je tentais quoique ce soit…

« Tu vas te lever et me suivre sans broncher. Le moindre geste suffisamment suspect et je veillerai personnellement à ce que l'on tranche une de tes jambes. C'est compris ? »

Un effort surhumain et une volonté hors pair suffirent à me faire hocher légèrement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, m'exécutant aussitôt sans pour autant réussir à réfréner mes tremblements. Comme si l'idée d'opposer quelconque résistance aurait pu m'effleurer l'esprit… Non, je n'étais pas encore suicidaire au point de me jeter tout droit dans les bras de la mort. Même si tout mon être était terrifié à l'idée du sort que l'on me réservait, je me devais de garder ma lucidité. C'était la seule mentalité à adopter si je voulais avoir une chance de me sortir du pétrin dans lequel j'étais fourrée. Une lumière m'aveugla brusquement tandis qu'une silhouette se tenait dans l'embrasure du shōji_(1)_, le regard rivé sur ma personne. L'éclat azur me revint en mémoire et je m'avançais de quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce, gardant par crainte ma tête baissée vers le sol.

« Avance, murmura t-il en me poussant doucement dans le dos. Je te préviendrais quand tu devras t'arrêter. »

Posant un pied l'un après l'autre, je commençais à marcher dans un vaste couloir qui me parut interminable, sans qu'aucun bruit ne provienne de l'extérieur. Des dizaines de questions s'entassaient dans mon esprit où étions-nous ? A qui avais-je à faire ? Arriverai-je à sauver ma…

« Ici. »

Inspirant profondément pour tenter de me calmer, je jetais un bref regard à l'homme qui me contourna pour se dresser devant moi. Sa stature semblait bien plus imposante que la mienne et je déglutissais quelque peu, songeant subitement à mon apparence. Malgré tous mes efforts, j'étais bien loin d'avoir la même carrure que lui, alors qu'il ne paraissait pas plus âgé que moi. Je priais mentalement les dieux pour que la supercherie ne soit pas dévoilée, sinon nul doute qu'il en serait fini de moi dans peu de temps. Soudain, des doigts tâtèrent mon visage pour défaire le bâillon autour de ma bouche et j'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres pour sentir l'oxygène filtrer à travers ces dernières, respirant par de profondes inspirations pour atténuer mon angoisse face à ce qui m'attendait derrière le shōji à ma droite. Puis il m'écarta d'un bras pour faire coulisser les battants et me poussa en avant pour entrer dans la pièce d'où je pouvais sentir la présence de plusieurs personnes, toutes assises en face de moi.

« Assieds-toi mon garçon, retentit une voix grave dans le silence oppressant. »

Malgré mon envie dévorante de fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible, je déglutissais à nouveau avant de m'agenouiller avec lenteur, sans oser jeter un regard à l'assemblée qui se tenait devant moi. Trop tard pour implorer quoique ce soit, j'étais face à mon destin désormais.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

La question fatidique, à laquelle je m'étais incessamment préparée à répondre. Même si mon prénom convenait aussi à celui d'un homme, il était absolument hors de question de le révéler… pas tant que cela ne serait nécessaire du moins. Ma bouche était sèche.

« H-Haruno Kizashi_(2)_, répondis-je d'une voix légèrement hésitante, de peur d'être démasquée par le ton de ma voix.

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Dix-huit ans.

— Vraiment ? Tu sembles pourtant n'en paraître que quinze. »

C'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle je n'étais pas obligée de mentir. Sans doute paraissais-je plus jeune pour un jeune homme de mon âge, alors que pour une femme…

« Et que faisais-tu à errer dans la rue au beau milieu de la nuit ?

— Je… j'étais… butai-je dans mes mots, la panique me saisissant à toute vitesse. Je…

— Ces hommes étaient bien à ta poursuite non ? Serais-tu l'un des leurs qui les aurait trahis ?

— Non ! m'écriai-je avant de m'interrompre aussitôt, glacée de terreur. »

La suspicion et le doute se dépeignaient sur leurs visages, tous ne me renvoyant que mépris et indifférence – cela sans que je n'eusse besoin de les dévisager davantage. Leurs regards seuls suffisaient amplement à me paralyser.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'avait pas l'air si faible que ça… entendis-je ricaner dans un coin de la pièce, reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici. »

Lentement, je me redressai dans ma position initiale et baissai de nouveau mes yeux vers le sol, attendant la moindre réplique, la moindre question… le moindre coup.

« Nous t'écoutons alors, reprit la voix grave que j'administrais à l'homme qui se tenait au milieu du groupe. Parle, d'où viens-tu, et qu'es-tu venu faire à Konoha ? »

La mort n'aurait-elle pas été préférable ? Ce que je redoutais le plus venait de se produire, à savoir la crainte d'être arrêtée et questionnée sur mes intentions. Personne n'avait fait attention à moi jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours réussi à rester discrète et à me faufiler dans la foule pour ne pas être reconnue ou que sais-je autre. Mon identité n'était certes pas encore démasquée, mais il n'en restait pas moins que je devais justifier ma présence dans la ville. Pire, ils me soupçonnaient d'être l'un de ces renégats qui m'avaient jadis poursuivie, à qui j'avais dérobé ce que je pensais être une piste qui s'était révélé être fausse… Le souvenir de mon but s'interposa brusquement dans mon esprit et mordant doucement ma lèvre inférieure, je desserrais la mâchoire pour parler.

« Je viens de Tanzaku, commençai-je à voix basse, non sans sentir leurs regards sur ma personne. J'habitais avec ma tante, une guérisseuse renommée dans la région. Et un jour où je m'étais absenté pour la journée, elle avait disparu à mon retour. Je n'ai retrouvé aucune trace d'un mot ni d'une lettre à mon attention, alors j'ai décidé de partir à sa recherche. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouvé à Konoha. »

Mon souffle demeura quelque peu court lorsque j'arrêtai de parler, ma bouche encore plus sèche qu'auparavant. Hormis mon identité et mon travestissement, je n'avais menti sur aucun point. Leur révéler son nom aurait pu être une erreur, aussi m'étais-je abstenue pour le moment. Ma gorge était légèrement irritée, certes à cause de ma soif, mais également du fait que j'avais essayé de rendre ma voix plus rauque durant mon récit, pour éloigner au maximum les soupçons qui pouvaient peser quant à ma véritable identité. Ils doutaient déjà de mon âge, inutile de leur laisser l'occasion de douter en plus de ma fausse masculinité.

« Et qu'en est-il des hommes qui s'en sont pris à toi ?

— J-Je vous jure que je ne…

— Pour quelle raison te poursuivaient-ils dans ce cas ? m'interrompit-il, le ton plus lourd. »

La bile montait à mon palais, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée du traitement qu'ils me feraient subir si je leur cachais la vérité. Il était même fort à parier que la scène de la veille n'avait pas du échapper aux hommes qui m'avaient amenée ici… Une profonde inspiration et je relevais la tête, parfaitement droite.

« J'ai cru qu'ils détenaient un document qui pourrait me permettre de retrouver ma tante et le leur ai dérobé hier, à la tombée de la nuit. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse piste, il était trop tard lorsque je l'ai réalisé. Et ils se sont lancés à ma poursuite quand ils l'ont découvert. »

Puis je courbais le dos et inclinais la tête vers le bas, signe de ma rédemption et de mon honnêteté. Partiellement du moins.

« Je vous prie de me croire, c'est la stricte vérité. »

Le regard rivé vers le sol, j'attendais, la mâchoire fermement serrée en attendant la sentence. Je n'avais pas menti j'avais risqué ma vie pour rien, et ils m'avaient capturée. Peut-être allaient-ils me laisser la vie sauve, ou me tuer rapidement. Je leur avais tout révélé. Quelques mèches noires se glissèrent dans mon champ de vision et un soupçon de remord s'empara de moi non, ça, je ne pouvais pas.

« Redresse-toi. »

Le son de sa voix me sembla soudainement plus proche de moi et je réprimais un sursaut en relevant la tête, une silhouette se tenant debout à peine à un mètre de moi. La lumière dans la pièce me révéla le visage d'un homme au visage sérieux, dont un masque en cachait la moitié. Cheveux gris, stature imposante je retins mon souffle.

« Mon nom est Hatake Kakashi, et ces hommes sont sous mon commandement. Nous formons à nous tous le Koueichiimura_(3)_, une organisation chargée de maintenir l'ordre dans Konoha. Les hommes que tu as vus hier étaient membres d'un clan de renégats que nous cherchions à attraper depuis un bon moment, alors je te suis reconnaissant dans un sens. »

Je plissais les yeux, fouillant les pans de ma mémoire. Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, leur réputation était déjà toute faite dans le pays du feu, et plus encore. Seulement, si j'avais pensé un jour être captive de cette organisation aussi crainte et respectée… De ce que j'en savais, cette dernière était sous les ordres directs du seigneur du pays du feu, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Toutes ses décisions en faisaient des répercussions irréversibles dans tout le pays, et moi-même avais eu vent de ce qu'il se passait à Konoha. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville. D'autant plus que je n'avais toujours aucune piste la concernant…

« Mon garçon, sache que je te crois et que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, poursuivit-il d'une voix calme. Nous n'avons aucune intention de te tuer. Naruto ! »

L'intéressé se releva en soufflant et la couleur de ses iris me renseigna aussitôt sur son identité, mon corps frémissant au contact de ses doigts dans mon dos. Une fois libérées, je ramenais instinctivement mes mains sur les genoux pour masser mes poignets endoloris, tâchant de ne laisser transparaître aucune grimace de douleur.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent ? me questionna à nouveau ledit Hatake Kakashi.

— J-Je vous remercie pour votre clémence, murmurai-je en m'inclinant légèrement avant de me redresser. Je vais quitter Konoha et poursuivre mes recherches.

— Ne penses-tu pas que cela soit un peu trop téméraire ?

— Soyez rassuré, l'incident de la veille ne se reproduira plus. Je peux parfaitement me défendre seul. »

Un petit rire étouffé parvint dans l'assemblée et je serrais la mâchoire, l'impuissance me gagnant peu à peu. Mais que pouvais-je faire sinon ceci ?

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici quelques temps, suggéra t-il subitement, me forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

— Quoi ?! s'écria une autre voix masculine, différente cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas sérieux j'espère ?

— Baisse d'un ton Kiba, tu veux ?

— Attendez, moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord !

— Moi non…

— Ça suffit ! retentit alors la voix puissante de l'homme qui se tenait toujours droit, le visage soudainement irrité. »

Les protestations se turent aussitôt et j'avais moi-même retenu mon souffle quant au ton qu'il avait employé pour s'adresser à ses hommes. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner, mais son intervention avait suffit à apaiser les tensions. Ce fut alors qu'il baissa ses pupilles vers mon visage et quelque chose attira mon attention si son œil gauche était d'une couleur sombre, l'iris de son œil droit, elle, demeurait d'un rubis aussi vif que du sang. Un détail me revint alors en mémoire, me souvenant de la dernière chose que j'avais vue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Deux prunelles aussi semblables que la sienne.

« Ce n'est que du donnant-donnant. Tu expies ta faute en travaillant pour nous, et en retour nous assurons ta protection jusqu'à ce que tu quittes la ville. Konoha est immense, qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être obtenir des renseignements sur la personne que tu cherches. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Plongée dans son regard qui en disait long sur son parcours, je me laissais aller à mes pensées toutes plus inextricables les unes que les autres. Rester… ici ? Oui, cela pouvait réellement être une solution à mon problème. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que je m'étais arrêtée dans cette ville. Tout le monde s'y connaissait, peut-être même allais-je voir des visages familiers… Mais rester parmi eux impliquait également autre chose, un problème plutôt épineux. Comment allais-je parvenir à garder ma couverture ? Cet homme s'était montré largement indulgent à mon égard, peut-être me prenait-il en pitié à cause de mon apparence bien trop frêle pour un jeune homme de mon âge mais… Si jamais ils découvraient le pot-aux-roses, c'en serait réellement fini de moi. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que je devais craindre le plus. Une chose était sûre, mon séjour ici ne serait pas de tout repos. Ni des plus chaleureux. Mais si cela pouvait me permettre d'atteindre mon but, d'améliorer mes chances de la retrouver…

« J'accepte, répondis-je dans un souffle, avant de courber à nouveau le dos pour m'incliner. »

Cette fois-ci, aucun murmure ni ricanement ne se dégagea de l'assemblée. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, je ne les aurais pas entendus. Mon cerveau semblait comme ailleurs, déconnecté de toute réalité. _J'accepte_. Comment savoir si je ne m'étais pas fourvoyée, comment être sûre de trouver des informations dans cette ville ? Et surtout, comment savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de moi ? Trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent. Et plus encore pour des regrets.

* * *

Le bruit de nos pas glissant sur le parquet en bois résonnait dans le long couloir silencieux où me guidait ledit Naruto, tandis que je ressassais les derniers évènements dans ma tête. Le commandant du Koueichiimura, Hatake Kakashi, venait de me proposer de rester au sein de leur organisation, et j'avais accepté. Il ne fallut que peu de temps après ma réponse pour que les autres membres ne sortent les uns après les autres de la pièce, excepté celui qui marchait à présent devant moi. Un profond soupir ennuyé était sorti de ses lèvres lorsque son commandant lui avait demandé de s'occuper de moi pour le restant de la journée, mais il n'avait pas bronché davantage. Et je le suivais sans piper mot, fixant la couleur criarde de son kimono orange et le blond de ses cheveux courts, lui conférant une allure un peu excentrique. Puis nous quittions le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre la cour, l'éclat du soleil éblouissant ma vue. Je m'arrêtais un instant, inspirant l'air frais et vivifiant qui me rassurait quant à la réalité de ma situation. Nul doute que j'allais devoir respecter des règles et participer à certaines tâches au sein de l'organisation mais peu m'importait, j'étais en vie.

« Hé ho gamin, suis-moi au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Mon regard se heurta aux prunelles azures qui me fixaient à quelques mètres et je me dépêchais de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, lui s'étant déjà remis à marcher. C'était bien la première fois que l'on me parlait sur ce ton, et je devais avouer qu'il m'était assez difficile de me contenir. Néanmoins, il le fallait. Puis il finit par s'arrêter peu de temps après, et je me décalais sur le côté pour apercevoir ce qui me semblait être un puits. Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner, tout en désignant le seau accroché à une corde.

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer brièvement ce que tu dois faire : tu remplis ton seau et tu le portes jusqu'au bâtiment annexe que tu vois là-bas, ajouta t-il en désignant une petite bâtisse en bois. La personne qui s'y trouve t'expliquera quoi en faire. Présente-toi comme tu l'as fait, mais de toute manière, elle doit déjà être au courant de ta présence ici. Tu as compris ?

— Oui monsieur, répondis-je en acquiesçant de la tête.

— Bon. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi tu n'auras qu'à rester avec elle et lui proposer ton aide, ça ne sera pas de trop. On se reverra sûrement dans la soirée, je pense que Kakashi-san va te demander de te joindre à nous pour le dîner. Le reste, on verra ça plus tard.

— Entendu monsieur. »

Un instant, je crus voir ses joues rougir très brièvement mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de le sonder davantage, marchant déjà en sens inverse pour rejoindre le bâtiment. J'avançais à mon tour vers le rebord du puits et attrapais le seau, lorsque je le vis se stopper dans ses pas et se retourner dans ma direction.

« Euh, Kizashi c'est ça ?

— Oui ? répondis-je, légèrement surprise.

— Moi c'est Uzumaki Naruto, alors retiens-le. Ça t'évitera de devoir m'appeler « monsieur » à l'avenir, ajouta t-il dans un faible sourire. »

Puis il reprit sa marche et je restais un court instant figée sur place, étonnée par ce brusque changement de comportement. Sans doute me prenait-il en pitié du fait de mon apparence trop juvénile pour un jeune homme de dix-huit ans si c'était le cas, ma couverture allait pouvoir m'être plus utile que prévue. Remettant mes réflexions à plus tard, je m'occupais de tirer l'eau du puits et renouvelais l'opération pour remplir un deuxième seau, avant d'en soulever un dans chaque main. Mais mes bras étaient probablement restés attachés dans mon dos depuis la veille et mes muscles s'en trouvaient légèrement ankylosés, aussi avais-je quelque peu de difficulté à soulever convenablement les seaux tout en maintenant mon équilibre. Traitaient-ils tous leurs nouveaux membres ainsi, en leur confiant les plus harassantes des besognes ? Je serrais les dents pour surmonter la douleur qui commençait à parcourir mes bras et continuais d'avancer vers le bâtiment qu'il m'avait désigné, jusqu'à grimper les marches en titubant légèrement. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de m'essuyer le front, puis ouvrais les battants d'un grand coup.

Des sacs de riz et toutes sortes d'autres aliments étaient entassés dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que des couverts et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Mon attention se posa alors vers un énorme chaudron posé en évidence sur un foyer qui n'attendait que d'être allumé, et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour soulever à nouveau les seaux et avançais vers le foyer, avant d'y verser l'eau. Je répétais le geste une nouvelle fois et reposais le seau sur le sol en soupirant, avant de me relever pour me figer presque aussitôt. Une autre personne se trouvait dans la pièce, le visage presque apeuré. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me perturbait, non… C'était une jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi, à peine plus âgée que moi. Me rappelant soudainement des paroles d'Uzumaki Naruto, je courbais le dos.

« Je m'appelle Haruno Kizashi, et Uzumaki-san m'a demandé de venir vous aider pour le reste de la journée.

— C-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous incliner, balbutia une voix douce. Relevez-vous. »

Surprise d'être traitée avec tant de politesse, je me redressais lentement avant de scruter le visage de mon interlocutrice. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son beau visage, marqué par de grands yeux nacrés où l'on pouvait y lire une grande bonté. Elle inclina brièvement la tête avant de se redresser tout aussi vite.

« Hatake-san m'a prévenue de la présence d'un nouvel élément au sein du Kouechiimura. Je m'appelle Hyuuga Hinata, mais vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Hinata.

— Et moi Kizashi, répondis-je en souriant, appréciant réellement son côté chaleureux.

— Entendu, opina-t-elle en souriant à son tour. C-C'est Naruto-san qui vous a demandé de m'aider ?

— Euh, oui. J'espère que je ne serais pas une charge pour vous.

— Bien sûr que non, assura-t-elle dans un nouveau sourire bienveillant. »

Puis je l'aidais du mieux que je le pouvais, habituée aux tâches ménagères du temps où je vivais encore avec ma tante. En même temps d'être rassurée d'avoir une présence féminine dans la machiya_(4)_, je demeurais légèrement anxieuse à l'idée que mon identité puisse être découverte. Les vêtements bien trop amples que je portais cachaient mes formes de femme, sans parler de ma poitrine que j'avais bandée pour parer toute éventualité. Mais il ne fallait pas que je tarde à teindre de nouveau mes cheveux, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune certitude quant à la durée de la teinture. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, et le fait de me trouver aux côtés d'une jeune femme de mon âge me perturbait légèrement. Il fallait que je me tienne à une bonne distance de toute personne susceptible de remarquer mes traits féminins, autant dire le monde entier. La journée défila à toute vitesse, et j'avais mal au dos à force de rester accroupie pour laver le sol. Mais j'avais tout de même la chance de pouvoir discuter avec Hinata-san le fait d'avoir le même âge nous rapprochait plus que je ne l'aurais cru, et nous nous tutoyions à présent. Nos caractères semblaient complètement à l'opposé, elle bien plus douce que je ne pouvais l'être en tant que femme. Cependant, je faisais attention à la moindre de mes paroles, au ton que j'employais, de sorte qu'elle pense réellement que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un jeune homme un peu frêle et peu habitué à se battre. J'apprenais ainsi qu'elle avait suivi son cousin, membre de l'organisation, il y avait déjà trois ans de cela et qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper des corvées ménagères et des petites courses, ne sortant que peu dans Konoha.

« Tant que je peux être utile, cela me suffit, m'expliqua-t-elle dans un faible sourire. Je ne désire rien d'autre. »

Oui, nous nous ressemblions vraiment, partageant les mêmes convictions. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu lui être utile et rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Une bouffée de tristesse me submergea et je prétextais à Hinata-san que j'allais m'occuper de balayer la cour pour terminer le ménage, histoire de prendre l'air pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Une fois dans la cour, je m'activais machinalement à la tâche, le soleil commençant à décliner. Des gargouillis commençaient à se faire ressentir dans mon estomac et je serrais un peu plus la mâchoire, la faim devenant de plus en plus pressante. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis deux jours et c'était un vrai miracle en soi que je tienne encore debout après toutes les épreuves que je venais d'endurer. Sans compter que je ne comptais pas passer mes journées à faire le ménage ! Si j'avais donné mon consentement, c'était pour que cela me serve au bout du compte. Je balayais l'entrée de la machiya lorsque des voix parvinrent à mes tympans, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour voir d'où elles provenaient. Le rouge gagna subitement mes joues et je détournais la tête pour reprendre mon activité, donnant de grands coups rageurs dans les feuilles entassées dans l'allée. J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention aux voix qui se rapprochaient de moi à toute vitesse et continuais de balayer, la tête baissée vers le sol.

« Hé ! Kizashi ! »

Reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix, je décalais mon visage de quelques centimètres pour apercevoir le blond aux yeux azurs qui s'avançait vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Alors, tout s'est bien passé avec Hinata ?

— O-Oui… Uzumaki-san, lâchai-je en me souvenant de sa demande.

— Dis donc Naruto, tu ne trouves pas que tu joues un peu les prétentieux ? s'exclama une voix derrière lui, nous faisant retourner tous les deux vers le nouvel arrivant. Uzumaki-san, ça fait trop cérémonieux pour un gars comme toi je trouve !

—La ferme Kiba.

— Oh du calme, cher Uzumaki-san ! répondit l'autre en ricanant, s'attirant le regard mauvais du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose ses yeux sur ma personne. Alors comme ça tu vas rester avec nous un petit moment c'est ça ?

— J-Je…

— Laisse-le tranquille Kiba, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Kakashi-san non ?

— Ecrase Naruto, c'est à lui que je m'adresse, pas à toi. Mon nom à moi c'est Inuzuka Kiba, mais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux.

— Ou simplement crétin…

— Espèce de…

— Ça suffit ! rétorqua soudainement une voix plus grave et plus puissante. »

Cette voix… Un pan de ma mémoire surgit aussitôt dans mon esprit, se souvenant du ton glacial et imperturbable que j'avais entendu la veille. _On l'emmène_. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sur le coup, identifiant cette même voix à celle qui venait de retentir devant nous. La silhouette élancée qui m'apparut alors me coupa le souffle sur le coup, effrayante et fascinante à la fois. La finesse de son visage contrastait étrangement avec la noirceur présente dans le fond de ses yeux, sans omettre l'expression glaciale qui s'y dépeignait profondément. La couleur de ses cheveux accentuait davantage ce sentiment, aussi noire que ne l'était celle de ses prunelles. Aussi envoûtantes que terrifiantes. Il s'avançait lentement vers le groupe que nous formions et les deux autres se renfrognèrent aussitôt, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins, murmura le nouveau venu, le ton aussi réprobateur qu'auparavant. Vous êtes des samouraïs, comportez-vous en tant que tels.

— Désolé Sasuke, marmonna le blond entre ses dents. Je m'assurai juste que notre nouveau pensionnaire avait bien fait ce que je le lui avais demandé avant de partir. »

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il consentit enfin à poser ses prunelles dans les miennes, m'offrant le regard le plus détestable qu'il m'avait jamais été donné de croiser. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et je me surpris à trembler, comme si je cherchais à dresser une barrière entre nous. Une chose était certaine, lui, ne me réserverait pas le plus chaleureux des accueils. Pire, j'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue sous son regard, comme si ce dernier pouvait me transpercer et déceler la moindre faille en moi. Comme s'il avait déjà tout compris.

« Quant à toi, dépêche-toi de finir, lança t-il d'une voix sèche, avant de s'écarter de nous pour poursuivre son chemin. »

Plus le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait, plus j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant le court instant où j'avais croisé son regard. Puis mes tremblements s'atténuèrent peu à peu, et je respirais profondément pour reprendre mon souffle, sentant encore la peur au fond de mes entrailles. Un profond soupir ennuyé me sortit de ma torpeur et je relevais la tête, voyant la mine soudainement agacée d'Uzumaki-san.

« Ne fais pas attention à Sasuke, marmonna t-il à mon attention. Il n'a rien contre toi, c'est juste qu'il est d'une humeur exécrable.

— Constamment, renchérit le brun à côté en soupirant également.

— Mais non, il n'est pas toujours comme ça…

— Mouais, si tu le dis. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai besoin de me décrasser alors…

— C'est bon, on y va. Laisse ça, tu termineras demain, ajouta t-il en jetant un œil à mon balai.

— N-Non, balbutiai-je. Allez-y, je vais me dépêcher. »

Un bref haussement des épaules et il tourna les talons, rejoignant son comparse en quelques enjambées. Je les regardais s'éloigner puis repris mon travail là où je l'avais laissé, un malaise naissant au fond de moi. La scène qui venait de se jouer me confinait dans l'idée que je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées, je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici. Ils n'allaient pas me faire de cadeaux, peu importe qu'ils se montrent gentils ou pris de pitié à mon égard. Cela ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire, j'allais devoir faire encore plus attention à mon comportement et à mon attitude en leur présence. Agir en homme. Je laissais un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres, songeant que cela n'allait certainement pas être de tout repos. Laissant mes réflexions de côté, je finissais rapidement de balayer l'allée pour rejoindre Hinata-san et l'aider à préparer le dîner, me rendant soudainement compte de la charge que cela lui imposait. Combien de bouches y avait-il à nourrir ici ? Un véritable petit régiment ! Les minutes défilèrent les unes après les autres sans que je ne m'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse signe de la suivre avec nos plateaux pour dresser les repas. Je la suivis ainsi jusqu'à la pièce où j'avais été conduite et épiée plusieurs heures plus tôt, et eus le temps de compter le nombre de coussins posés en évidence sur le sol, formant un large rectangle. Dix, huit membres masculins donc si je nous enlevais moi et Hinata-san. Soudainement, je réalisais un peu plus la difficulté à laquelle j'allais devoir faire face. Me faire passer pour un homme incombait de changer radicalement mon quotidien… Courage, je saurais y arriver. Je le devais de toute manière, sans non plus oublier qui j'étais réellement. Pas question de me laisser faire non plus, je demeurais celle que j'étais.

Regardant Hinata-san s'affairer à côté de moi, je tâchais de l'imiter pour que tout soit comme il faut jusqu'à leur arrivée. Et il ne fallut peu de temps pour que cela se produisit, les battants du shōji s'ouvrant brusquement quelques secondes à peine après que j'eusse terminé de dresser le dernier couvert. Je me reculais vivement contre le mur, Hinata-san toujours à mes côtés. Entendre autant de voix masculines à la fois m'intimidait quelque peu à vrai dire, et je me demandais vaguement comment elle gérait cette situation au quotidien. Tous s'assirent les uns après les autres et j'allais m'asseoir aux côtés d'Hinata-san lorsqu'une voix me héla.

« Kizashi ! s'exclama Uzumaki-san, me désignant la place à sa gauche. »

Je m'excusais auprès de la jeune femme avant de contourner le reste des hommes à présent assis, jusqu'à m'accroupir à côté du blond. Je gardais le silence, avisant la personne à ma gauche. Encore un brun, les cheveux attachés en panache sur le haut de son crâne, un air parfaitement ennuyé sur le visage. A se demander ce qui avait pu le pousser à devenir samouraï…

« Bon appétit tout le monde ! s'écria soudainement mon voisin de droite, me faisant sursauter sur le coup. »

Chacun lui répondit et j'en faisais de même, avant de commencer à manger, savourant chaque bouchée. Je gardais néanmoins mon regard baissé vers le sol, alors que mes deux voisins parlaient entre eux, sans faire nullement attention à ma personne. Les conversations allaient bon train tout autour de moi, et je manquais de m'étouffer avec du riz en sentant une grande tape dans mon dos.

« Je propose de lever nos verres à notre nouveau coéquipier ! commença t-il, la voix encore plus poussée qu'auparavant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on recueille un gamin aussi bien éduqué !

— Comparé à toi, forcément… »

Des rires s'élevèrent de l'assemblée et je tâchais de ne pas montrer ma gêne, et surtout le désarroi que je pouvais éprouver en ce moment. Puis il saisit mon bras pour poser un guinomi_(5)_ dans le creux de ma main, l'odeur désagréable du saké chatouillant mes narines. Si à leurs yeux il était normal qu'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans boive de l'alcool, il n'en restait pas moins que je ne l'étais pas, et que donc… je n'en avais jamais bu. Rien que l'odeur me soulevait le cœur, alors le goût…

« Tu peux le boire tranquille, j'en ai encore plein ! m'assura t-il en souriant à pleine dents, le regard légèrement brillant de par l'effet de l'alcool.

— O-Oui ! »

Un coup d'œil au guinomi suffit à me faire réprimer une grimace de dégoût et j'en avalais le contenu d'une traite, sentant ma gorge brûler au contact du liquide amer. Je voulus reposer ma coupe mais il la remplit presque aussitôt avec son tokkuri_(6)_, sous mon regard dépité. Le repas se déroula de cette manière, une autre coupe suivit la deuxième et déjà je sentais la fatigue me gagner à grand pas. La voix légèrement éméchée d'Uzumaki-san me renseigna sur l'identité des autres membres de l'organisation, en commençant par mon voisin de gauche, Nara Shikamaru. Je n'étais pas certaine de mémoriser à la fois leurs visages et leurs noms, mais parvenais à reconnaître Inuzuka-san, assis à côté d'Hinata-san. D'ailleurs l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite lui ressemblait étrangement et j'en déduisis qu'il devait s'agir de son cousin. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et je fus rassurée lorsque l'on remplaça le saké par le thé, que je bus vivement pour faire passer le goût encore persistant de l'alcool dans ma bouche. Le silence régnait alors en maître, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Une seule patrouille circulera demain matin, murmura la voix calme d'Hatake-san. Les autres resteront ici.

— Et qui en fera partie ? demanda la voix d'Inuzuka-san.

— Pour commencer, toi, Kiba, ainsi que Sasuke, Saï et Naruto.

— Quoi ? s'indigna ce dernier à ma droite. J'aurais préféré me reposer un peu moi !

— Arrête de râler Naruto… souffla mon voisin de gauche.

— Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le chef du Kouechiimura. Je veux que Kizashi vous accompagne en ville. »

Je relevais aussitôt la tête à l'entente de mon nom et la tournais vers l'homme aux cheveux gris, les yeux posés dans les miens. Avais-je mal entendu ?

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Kakashi-san, commença Kiba d'une petite voix. Vous pensez que c'est prudent de nous confier la surveillance de ce gamin alors que nous sommes censés surveiller que tout se passe bien en ville ? Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver…

— Justement. Il saura comment réagir si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose par la suite.

— Oui mais… il n'a pas l'air de savoir se battre. Sans vouloir te vexer hein ! ajouta t-il à mon attention, un sentiment d'impuissance me gagnant peu à peu.

— Je lui apprendrai ! s'écria à nouveau Uzumaki-san, m'assénant une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule, une grimace se formant sur mes lèvres. Je l'aime bien moi, ce môme ! Même s'il m'a bousillé le pied hier soir, haha !

— Je crois qu'on l'a perdu pour la soirée… »

Des rires fusèrent à nouveau et je laissais un maigre sourire gagner mon visage, appréciant étrangement l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce. Même si je ne connaissais pas grand-chose au Kouechiimura, il semblait y avoir une solide cohésion entre ses membres. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais pas que cette plénitude n'était que temporaire. Plus vite je pourrais glaner des informations sur elle, plus vite je pourrais quitter l'organisation et reprendre mes recherches là où je les avais laissées. Et la plus grande méfiance s'imposait, je ne devais en aucun cas me laisser amadouer par leurs attentions. Une fois que chacun eut terminé, je m'empressais d'aider Hinata-san à porter les plateaux au bâtiment annexe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'incite à la suivre à l'étage de la machiya, où elle me conduisit dans une chambre vide, un futon et une couverture posés au sol. Je la gratifiais d'un faible sourire pour la remercier et la laissait prendre congé, avant de m'assurer que plus personne ne viendrait me déranger. M'approchant alors de la bougie, je regardais un long moment la flamme vaciller sous l'afflux d'un faible courant d'air, puis hésitais un instant avant de dénouer la ceinture de mon kimono pour me débarrasser de ce dernier pour la nuit. L'effleurement du tissu sur mon épiderme me fit grimacer, le dos légèrement endolori à cause de la chute de la veille, lorsque l'on m'avait projetée hors de portée de mes assaillants.

Je pliais le vêtement et fronçais aussitôt les sourcils, apercevant une tâche sombre sur le col de ce dernier. Sans doute que mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval frottaient par moment sur le tissu et que la teinture commençait à s'estomper. Soupirant, je détachais ces derniers avant de passer mes doigts dans ma chevelure pour la démêler et retins un cri en constatant avec effroi les traces noires sur ma peau. Il me faudrait remédier rapidement à ce problème, peut-être même le lendemain si la situation le permettait. Clignant des yeux, je me glissais sous la couverture, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Un autre détail survint subitement dans mon esprit et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, incapable de trouver une solution à ce problème-ci. Comment allais-je pouvoir me laver en toute intimité ? L'hygiène des hommes laissait en général à désirer, mais rôle à jouer ou non, je demeurais une femme avant tout ! Hinata-san m'avait montré où se situait le rotenburo_(7)_, m'expliquant également qu'ils lui avaient aménagé son propre espace pour qu'elle ait droit elle aussi à son intimité. Cela n'arrangeait pas mon affaire pour autant… Encore un problème épineux à résoudre. Laissant de côté les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi, je soufflais un grand coup pour éteindre la bougie avant de retomber avec lourdeur sur le futon, jusqu'à sombrer complètement dans le paisible sommeil qui me tendait les bras. Une longue journée semée d'embûches m'attendait de pied ferme.

* * *

« Debout là-dedans ! »

Le bruit sourd m'extirpa brusquement du sommeil et je me redressais tout aussi vite, une légère douleur dans mon crâne. Le saké de la veille ne m'avait pas réussie, j'en gardais encore le goût amer et poisseux sur la langue malgré la faible quantité que j'avais avalé. Frottant activement mes yeux pour recouvrir la vue, je sursautais à nouveau lorsqu'un deuxième coup retentit contre le shōji.

« Si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre dans les minutes qui suivent, je t'en éjecte moi-même ! s'exclama de nouveau une voix familière, le ton visiblement agacé. »

Le ton menaçant, combiné à la peur d'être démasquée, suffirent pour que je réagisse enfin, enfilant à toute hâte mon kimono, tout en prenant soin de vérifier que le bandage autour de ma poitrine était encore fermement serré. Je repliais tout aussi rapidement le futon pour le poser dans un coin de la pièce, et me relevais alors pour ouvrir les battants, laissant place au visage furibond d'Uzumaki-san. De profondes cernes creusaient son visage, et son regard amer me fit froid aussitôt dans le dos.

« Tu penses pouvoir te permettre de roupiller parce que tu es nouveau ici ? Tout le monde est levé depuis deux bonnes heures je te signale, ça fait une heure que je poireaute devant ta chambre.

— V-Veuillez m'excuser, balbutiai-je en inclinant brièvement la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail ne m'interpelle et m'horrifie brutalement. »

Nerveuse, j'empoignais mes cheveux pour les attacher, espérant qu'il ne fasse pas attention aux marques sombres sur mes mains après cela. Vraiment, j'allais passer une journée bien difficile. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il me faudrait à un moment ou un autre m'éclipser à la fois pour trouver de quoi teindre à nouveau mes cheveux, et aussi me laver à l'abri de tout regard suspicieux. C'était pratiquement un miracle que je devais attendre. Ayant terminé, je jetais un regard dans sa direction et fut légèrement surprise à la vue des objets qu'il tenaient dans une de ses mains, tendue vers moi.

« Tiens, marmonna t-il d'une voix sombre avant de me les donner. Kakashi-san m'a demandé de te rendre ça hier, mais tu as filé avant que j'en ai eu le temps. »

Dans un mince sourire, je les serrais contre moi avant de glisser le katana dans la ceinture de mon kimono puis enfilais ma besace par-dessus mon épaule, pour la caler contre ma hanche. Retrouver mes effets personnels me rassurait quelque peu, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient du fouiller dedans. Hormis un peu d'argent, il n'y avait rien qui puisse les guider jusqu'à ma véritable identité alors je pouvais être tranquille de ce côté-là. Ce fut au moment où je relevais la tête que je me figeais quelque peu sur place, arborant le regard azur et bien trop insistant du blond sur ma personne. Serrant les poings, je tâchais de garder une expression neutre pour ne pas révéler le désarroi et la crainte que j'éprouvais en cet instant. Puis il se pencha davantage en avant et je contractais la mâchoire, prête à user de la force pour l'assommer si nécessaire.

« C'est dingue, souffla t-il entre ses lèvres, sans cesser de me scruter pour mon plus grand malheur. Je pensais que c'était peut-être à cause du saké, mais non.

— Q-Que voulez-vous dire ? tâchai-je de répondre en restant de marbre.

— Ton visage… il est vraiment très fin pour être celui d'un homme. Déjà que tu es plutôt chétif.

— Comment ça ? murmurai-je d'une voix blanche, étonnée de pouvoir encore respirer.

— Rien. Enfin, c'est juste qu'à s'y méprendre, on pourrait facilement croire que tu es une femme Kizashi. »

Mon sang se glaça subitement, mes jambes se mirent à trembler sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Pas maintenant, je ne pouvais pas être découverte maintenant ! Je…

« C'est ton regard aussi, il est trop doux ! s'exclama t-il en pointant du doigt mon visage. Puis tu es vraiment trop gentil ! On ne t'a jamais appris à t'endurcir ? »

Contenant difficilement mon soulagement, je me forçais à secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre ma réponse, ce à quoi il se dégagea dans un soupir consterné. Sans oublier de m'agrémenter d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, qui ne m'aurait probablement pas paru aussi douloureuse si j'avais réellement été un homme.

« Ah là la… C'est toute ton éducation qui est à refaire ma parole. Pas étonnant qu'on te prenne pour un gamin après ! »

Puis il se laissa aller à sa plaisanterie en ricanant un grand coup, visiblement fier de son effet et je me redressais un peu mieux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Vraiment, encore quelques secondes et j'aurais été obligée de le frapper. Peu importe de quelle façon je me serais justifiée pour ce geste, si ça m'aurait permis de garder mon identité secrète…

« Bon, on a suffisamment traîné comme ça. Je te conseille de t'excuser directement auprès des autres, si tu veux éviter les reproches pour le restant de la journée.

— Entendu.

— Et tu me feras le plaisir d'aller faire un tour aux bains en rentrant, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers moi. Ton visage est vraiment sale, et ça va empester dans toute la machiya après. »

Hochant la tête pour acquiescer, j'attendis qu'il se retourne pour laisser mon visage exprimer mon désarroi et ma solitude quant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Impossible de reculer désormais, j'allais devoir prendre les devants plus tôt que prévu. Quelques minutes après, nous rejoignions le reste du groupe composé des membres énoncés la veille par Hatake-san. Je m'inclinais le plus bas possible pour m'excuser de mon retard, mais personne ne me répondit et tous se mirent en route sans daigner m'accorder un regard, sans pour autant que cela ne m'affecte. Je m'y étais préparée, gardant fermement à l'esprit mon but initial. La machiya ne se situait pas en plein cœur de Konoha, pas comme j'avais pu l'imaginer la veille. Curieuse et à la fois impatiente de pouvoir glaner des informations, je laissais mon regard glisser un peu partout, abhorrant les auberges et boutiques de toute sorte. La nature m'avait dotée d'une mémoire visuelle assez exceptionnelle, et je repérais rapidement les endroits où je devrais me rendre dans la journée. Un autre détail m'interpella tandis que nous marchions dans les rues animées. Personne ne semblait faire attention à notre présence, où plutôt, c'était comme si tous les habitants nous évitaient, le regard presque craintif. Je fus même surprise de sentir de l'hostilité parmi certains regards que je croisais, tous aussi furtifs les uns que les autres. Cette impression me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant nullement quelle expression arborer ni la manière dont je devais me comporter. Les quatre hommes marchant devant moi semblaient indifférents à ce qui les entourait, mais j'avais du mal à agir de la sorte. M'étais-je fourvoyée sur leurs intentions ? Non, je connaissais déjà la raison de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait autour de nous. Bien que sous l'autorité directe du seigneur du pays du feu, le Kouechiimura n'était pas réellement cautionné par les habitants de Konoha, notamment du fait du désordre provoqué par les multiples règlements de compte entre les clans de la ville. Gardant la tête baissée, je tâchais alors de focaliser mon esprit sur la manière dont j'allais pouvoir discrètement m'éclipser jusqu'à ce qu'un bras ne m'agrippe l'épaule, m'obligeant à relever la tête vers le blond qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

« Attends-nous ici, il faut qu'on aille vérifier quelque chose. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas, et tu évites de te faire remarquer. »

J'acquiesçais de la tête avant de les regarder entrer dans le bâtiment à ma gauche, puis posais à nouveau mon regard sur la foule. Avoir l'air féminine me manquait d'une certaine manière, d'autant plus que je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements, bien trop amples et plus gênants qu'autre chose. Même si c'était le prix à payer pour espérer la retrouver, la situation elle, n'en demeurait pas plus soutenable. Faire tant d'effort pour garder mon identité secrète, devoir rester constamment sur mes gardes… n'accorder ma confiance à personne. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté Tanzaku, je ressentais pleinement la solitude et le désespoir de ne jamais la revoir, d'être partie pour rien… Quelque chose glissa alors sur ma joue et je lâchais un hoquet d'effroi en essuyant brusquement mes yeux du revers de la main.

« Hors de mon chemin gamin ! entendis-je alors dans mon dos, une main m'agrippant par le col du kimono pour me jeter à terre avec violence. »

Une douleur vive parcourut mon épaule et je fustigeais mon interlocuteur d'un regard noir, sans résultat, puisque ce dernier s'éloignait déjà dans la foule. Titubant à moitié, je tâchais tant bien que mal de me redresser mais heurtais malencontreusement quelqu'un, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Et je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner pour m'excuser que la pointe d'une lame effleurait déjà ma gorge, sans que je ne m'en sois rendue compte. Levant les yeux, je déglutissais à la vue de la carrure imposante de l'homme qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur, visiblement en colère.

« Dis donc toi, commença t-il d'une voix sourde, pressant un peu plus sa lame sur ma peau. N'essaierais-tu pas de voler quelque chose à ma maîtresse ?

— Je… Pas du tout, bégayai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas la…

— A d'autres ! Je devrais te trancher les deux mains pour être sûr que tu ne tenteras pas de voler quelqu'un d'autre ouais…

— Je…

— Akimichi-san ! s'éleva alors une voix douce derrière lui. Cessez cela je vous prie !

— Mais… Yamanaka-sama, ce genre de délit est passable de…

— Taisez-vous un peu bon sang. Ne voyez-vous pas que vous effrayez ce garçon ? Baissez votre arme Akimichi-san, immédiatement. »

A mon grand soulagement, il s'exécuta sans broncher et j'expirais un grand coup en entendant la lame glisser dans son fourreau, ayant fermé les yeux sous l'impact de la peur. Désireuse de voir à qui je devais la vie, j'ouvris de nouveau les paupières et me recroquevillai devant la silhouette de cette homme, toujours dans mon champ de vision.

« Ecartez-vous maintenant, entendis-je dans son dos.

— Je ne pense pas que…

— Ah, ça suffit à la fin ! »

Une main se posa alors sur sa taille pour l'écarter et j'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de la femme qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de moi, l'admiration et la méfiance se confondant dans mon esprit, aussi contradictoires soient-elles. L'assurance se dépeignait parfaitement dans son regard bleu topaze, contrastant avec la vigueur de mon propre regard émeraude. Son kimono aux teintes violines – dont les motifs représentaient des camélias – lui confinait une apparence incroyablement élégante, seyant avec grâce sa silhouette élancée. Les cheveux blonds clairs étaient relevés en un chignon simple, accentuant davantage la sensualité qui émanait de sa personne, se reflétant également sur le sourire fugace qu'elle arborait. Être en présence de quelqu'un d'une telle prestance me mettait à la fois mal à l'aise, et me rendait aussi quelque peu envieuse de sa beauté et de son charme. Mais je demeurais au moins certaine d'une chose, cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui. Complètement absorbée dans ma contemplation, je ne la vis qu'à peine s'avancer d'un pas avant de sortir de ma transe, courbant le dos en guise de remerciement.

« Je vous en prie, acceptez mes excuses, murmurai-je à voix basse, quelques mèches de cheveux glissant sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas vous bousculer, et encore moins vous dérober quoique ce soit. Je vous prie de me croire, c'est la vérité. »

Gardant une position inclinée, je guettais le moindre signe de sa part et fut légèrement décontenancée lorsqu'un petit rire cristallin s'éleva subitement devant moi, m'incitant à redresser un peu la tête pour rencontrer son regard semi amusé.

« Voilà des excuses bien trop formelles à mon goût. Redresse-toi mon garçon. »

M'exécutant dans la seconde, j'eus quelque peu de mal à réprimer mon déconcertement quant au fait qu'elle m'avait tutoyée. Néanmoins, je me devais de rester de marbre en toutes circonstances, y compris celle qui se déroulait en cet instant.

« Quel est ton nom ?

— Haruno Kizashi, répondis-je en baissant les yeux, incapable pour une raison inconnue, de soutenir correctement son regard.

— Et quel âge as-tu Kizashi ?

— Dix-huit ans.

— Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! s'écria-t-elle en avançant un peu plus dans ma direction, arborant toujours ce même sourire joueur. Que fais-tu seul ici ? Attends-tu donc quelqu'un ?

— Euh… je…

— Bon sang ! intervint une voix familière au même moment, m'obligeant à tourner la tête pour croiser son regard furieux. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de… Ça par exemple ! Mais c'est ce bon vieux Chôji ! ajouta t-il d'une voix enjouée en s'avançant vers le petit groupe que nous formions. Hé les gars, venez voir un peu qui est là ! »

Uzumaki-san s'inclina brièvement devant la jeune femme au regard clair qui le lui rendit d'un simple hochement de la tête, avant d'offrir une large accolade à son garde du corps en riant aux éclats, le tout sous mon regard étonné et perplexe. En l'occurrence, ces deux là se connaissaient depuis un bon moment, et c'était sans doute le cas aussi pour les autres membres de l'organisation.

« Ça faisait un bail ! s'exclama le blond. C'est si rare de te croiser en ville !

— Navré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous rendre visite, répondit son interlocuteur. Je suis constamment occupé. Mais dis-moi, tu connais ce morveux ? ajouta t-il en me désignant de la tête.

— Kizashi ? Ah, on l'a recueilli au sein de l'organisation.

— Je vois… Et moi qui le prenais pour un voleur doublé d'un mendiant…

— C'est simplement qu'il n'a pas encore l'étoffe d'un membre du Kouechiimura, mais ça viendra ! »

Fatalement, je me demandais si ils ne faisaient pas exprès d'hausser la voix, leur discussion ne passant pas vraiment inaperçue. Puis mon attention se reposa à nouveau sur la femme devant moi, le visage à présent tourné vers la gauche, m'incitant à suivre son regard. Si les trois autres membres de notre petite unité étaient à leur tour sortis, seul Inuzuka-san demeurait figé, visiblement déconcerté par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'intensité présente dans leurs regards respectifs m'incitait à penser que chacun n'était pas inconnu l'un à l'autre. Je croisais par mégarde le regard d'encre impassible et détournais aussitôt la tête, espérant furtivement que le rouge de mes joues soit caché par la crasse.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, Uchiwa-san, murmura la voix mélodieuse en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Yamanaka-san.

— Je suis aussi ravie de faire la connaissance de votre nouvelle recrue, mais j'ignorais que le Kouechiimura recueillait des mendiants.

— Ne le blâmez pas pour son ignorance Yamanaka-san, intervint alors le blond dans son dos. Kizashi n'est parmi nous que depuis la veille seulement, alors il n'a pas l'habitude d'une grande ville comme Konoha.

— Vraiment ? Comment c'est intéressant… répondit-elle, tournant la tête pour me sonder de son regard énigmatique, avec de nouveau ce sourire indéchiffrable. »

C'est alors qu'elle franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, attrapant subitement mes mains pour les serrer avec vigueur entre les siennes. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle resserra davantage son étreinte. Qui diable était-elle donc ?

« J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien tous les deux. Ou plutôt, j'en suis même certaine. N'est-ce pas Kizashi-kun ? »

Surprise de cette soudaine familiarité entre nous, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

« Je… oui… moi aussi. »

Quel était cet étrange pressentiment qui s'intensifiait au fond de moi ? Et pourquoi éprouvais-je donc le besoin de rester sur mes gardes, même en cet instant où rien ne semblait me nuire ?

« Après tout… »

Et j'eus à peine le temps de réagir que son souffle caressait déjà mon oreille, jusqu'à ce que les mots ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« … nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes, murmura-t-elle calmement, la voix inaudible, de sorte que mon sang se glaçait sur le coup. »

Yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, je commençais alors à craindre ce que je redoutais le plus. Ou plutôt, je la ressentais pleinement… cette peur d'être démasquée. Tout était fini, ruiné. Et mes espoirs, envolés.

* * *

Pour que personne n'ait à chercher leur signification, voici un petit lexique concernant les expressions japonaises utilisées dans le chapitre, pour notre culture à tous ! x)

_Shōji(1)_ : dans l'architecture traditionnelle japonaise, un shōji est une paroi ou une porte constituée de papier washi translucide monté sur une trame en bois (porte coulissante).

_Kizashi(2)_ : référence au nom du père de Sakura, Haruno Kizashi, dévoilé depuis peu par Masashi Kishimoto.

_Koueichiimura(3)_ : de la combinaison des mots « _kouei_ » (signifiant « honneur ») et « _chiimu_ » (« équipe »), littéralement « équipe d'honneur ». Je voulais trouver un nom original à leur organisation (un grand merci à **Bakaiiko** d'ailleurs !).

_Machiya(____4)_ : à la base, le mot pour désigner une résidence traditionnelle japonaise est « _minka_ ». Il en existe deux sortes, les « _nōka_ » (fermes) et les « _machiya_ » (maison des bourgs). Celle-ci me paraissait plus convenable pour désigner le lieu de résidence de l'organisation.

_Guinomi(____5)_ : coupe à saké, d'environ, 6 à 8 cm de diamètre. « _Gui_ » signifie « boire d'un trait ».

_Tokkuri(__6)_: , pichet à saké en porcelaine.

_Rotenburo(____7)_ : source chaude naturelle qu'on exploite pour les bains en plein air.

(Source : Wikipédia ©)

* * *

Voilà. Il n'y a pas énormément d'action, j'ai simplement essayé de poser le décor et de me pencher un peu plus sur les réactions de Sakura, ainsi que sur la raison de sa présence dans la ville, sans rien dévoiler non plus :P la fin du chapitre amène à davantage d'intrigues à venir, des révélations et aussi, l'action est lancée !

Je suis toute ouïe sur les commentaires, les questions… n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)

Tendrement vôtre, Mireba. :B


	3. Chapitre 2

Ohayo ! Comment vous portez-vous mes chers enfants ? Moi, je reviens de nouveau sur le fandom avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire que j'affectionne beaucoup. Je vous remercie infiniment d'ailleurs pour votre soutien et vos commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :) et même si ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, j'ose espérer que vous aurez encore envie de suivre les aventures de Sakura au milieu des BG - euh des membres du Koueichiimura. Sachez que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, surtout une scène scène maiiiiiiis je n'en dirais pas plus 8)

Place aux réponses aux reviews anonymes !

_**Shokoneko **: me dire que ma lecture est « magnifique » *-* cela m'honore et t'honore encore plus de me complimenter comme cela ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'anime Hakuouki t'a plu alors :D il est relativement génial ! J'ose espérer me faire pardonner la longue attente, et te satisfaire toujours autant._

_**Bakaiiko **: Bakaiiko, comme d'ordinaire, j'avais du déjà te répondre mais bon, ça fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas posté que voilà… Presque un an la vache ! J'espère en tout cas que malgré l'attente, tu auras toujours envie de lire cette histoire, et c'est vrai que j'apprécie de travailler dessus parce que je sais que toi et Hanahi aimez particulièrement ce registre, et votre motivation me pousse à me donner à fond pour en faire une histoire digne de la notoriété de PALIJPLH par exemple. Même si ça risque d'être difficile xD à moins que je ne fasse un saut dans le temps avec les uniformes scolaires :P_

_IL ne va pas encore apparaître, je laisse l'intrigue s'installer petit à petit, mais une fois qu'il aura fait son apparition… ku ku ku. Va y avoir de la concurrence 8D_

_D'énormes bisouilles à toi ma chère ! :)_

_**Guest **: merci à toi :) j'espère que la suite (tardive pardooon !) te plaira !_

_**Jojo **: mon histoire est inspirée du manga, mais rassure toi ils ne vont pas tous mourir comme des mouches comme le font Okita et compagnie D: je ne le permettrai pas ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

YOSHA ! Sur ce, place à lecture ! :D Chapitre que je dédie spécialement à toi, ma Gougoule d'amour. Tu me manques énormément.

* * *

_Nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes._

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ressentir pareille terreur à l'entente d'un si faible chuchotement, soufflé par un timbre tellement doux qu'il résonnait comme une caresse sur ma peau. Non, comme l'effet d'une morsure. Ce pressentiment si brutal qui m'empoignait le cœur, serrant ma gorge jusqu'à en suffoquer… Je le savais. Ça devait arriver. Ça devait _forcément_ arriver. Je le savais… en même temps que je refusais d'y croire. Je le refusais. Etre découverte ? Maintenant ? Non… Non ! Pas si tôt, pas sans avoir au moins déniché la moindre piste la concernant !

« Kizashi-kun ? »

Je la connaissais à peine, et déjà je la haïssais. Cette femme venait de tout réduire à néant. Peu m'importait de lui être redevable pour sa gentillesse, de lui être redevable en tout… A cet instant, je la maudissais de tout mon être.

« Kizashi-kun ? »

Péniblement, inconsciemment même, mon regard se releva avec lenteur pour se planter dans les deux orbes topazes, étincelantes. Un frisson détestable parcourut aussitôt mon échine, et mon estomac se noua un peu plus. Je ne l'avais ni senti reculer, ni même lâcher mes mains. Elle le savait. Ses yeux… ses yeux se jouaient de moi. J'étais à sa merci, et elle le savait. Bon sang… bon sang !

« Mon pauvre garçon, tu es tout pâle, renchérit-elle de sa voix douce, remplie de sollicitude. Es-tu sûr d'aller bien… Kizashi-kun ? »

_Kizashi-kun_. Sa façon si pointilleuse de détacher chaque syllabe de mon nom sonnait si faux, à un point tel qu'il était impossible que sa manière de parler puisse paraître naturelle. Mais il n'y avait que moi pour s'en rendre compte, moi, et moi seule. Et le timbre de sa voix, si fluide et si léger, n'avait rien de chaleureux. J'étais finie ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? La panique me rongeait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, implacables, comme dans l'attente que sonne le glas… Agir, je devais agir ! Mon cœur commençait à s'affoler, le souffle à me manquer, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Prise au piège. Puis survint un crissement de pas dans mon dos, et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mes paumes. Agir !

« Il y a un problème ? entendis-je derrière moi, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille.

— Votre nouvelle recrue n'a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette, rétorqua une autre voix, forte et moqueuse. Je doute qu'il puisse être d'une grande utilité au Koueichiimura.

— Bien sûr qu'il nous est utile ! répliqua à ma gauche la voix tranchante d'Uzumaki-san, sa silhouette à présent dans mon angle de vision. Hé Kizashi, tout va bien ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Un imperceptible frôlement sur mon épaule me sortit instantanément de ma torpeur, et je me dégageais avec force, commandant à mes jambes de m'emmener le plus loin possible de cet endroit, au plus vite. J'eus beau entendre plusieurs fois la voix d'Uzumaki-san m'interpeller, impossible de me retourner, ni même de faire machine arrière. M'enfuir, me dégager au plus vite de l'emprise du regard de cette femme, qui était jusqu'à présent, la seule à avoir percé mon secret, sans que je ne sache comment d'ailleurs. Comment, pourquoi… Ces questions me revenaient décidément bien trop à mon goût, peu importe le sujet. Il m'était plus aisé de me faufiler dans cette foule immense, ignorant les cris de protestations quand je heurtais des épaules ou écrasais des pieds. Seule la volonté de me préserver donnait à mes jambes la force nécessaire pour avancer, sans quoi, je me serais déjà évanouie depuis longtemps. Que je tourne tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, toutes les rues se ressemblaient, bondées, et je n'étais pas certaine de retrouver mon chemin de sitôt. De temps à autre, je veillais à jeter de bref regard par-dessus mon épaule, afin d'être sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était lancé à ma poursuite. Mais de toute manière, comme avait su le faire remarquer l'imposant garde du corps de cette femme, je ne pouvais leur être qu'inutile…

Mon cœur se serra subitement à cette pensée, et je ralentis peu à peu mon allure jusqu'à me stopper entièrement, posant une main sur ma poitrine pour reprendre mon souffle. La vérité, c'était que je n'étais qu'un fardeau. Déjà pour elle, et maintenant pour eux. Doucement, je baissais mes yeux embués sur le manche du katana glissé dans la ceinture de mon hakama, serrant mon poing par la même occasion. Je ne pouvais… rester ici. Malgré toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais à leur égard, je ne pouvais leur imposer ma présence plus longtemps. Rien ne m'affirmait qu'elle fût dans cette ville, alors, pourquoi devoir y rester un jour de plus ? Puis, dans une légère inspiration, je me remis à marcher cette fois-ci, résolue dans ma décision. Il fallait que je la retrouve que coûte que coûte, et ce, sans avoir à dépendre de qui que ce soit. Ils comprendraient parfaitement ma décision, même, ils l'approuveraient. Cela, j'en avais la ferme conviction. Ils m'oublieraient très vite. Inutile de s'attacher. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, jamais je ne pourrais être un membre du Koueichiimura. Jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon sang ! Où est passé ce satané gamin ?

— Laisse tomber Naruto, comment penses-tu réussir à le retrouver avec une foule pareille ? On réessayera plus tard.

— Mais il aura déjà eu le temps de quitter la ville d'ici là ! s'emporta le blond, avant de jurer entre ses dents, incapable de contrôler son agacement quant au détachement de son ami face à la situation. »

Dans un profond soupir d'exaspération, Inuzuka Kiba secoua la tête en guise de résignation, sachant pertinemment que rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis l'Uzumaki quand celui-ci avait quelque chose en tête. L'intéressé, lui, continuait inexorablement de scruter chaque recoin de chaque ruelle qu'ils empruntaient, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un morceau de tissu sombre et rapiécé, une parcelle de peau crasseuse… Ou mieux encore, espérer croiser, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, ce regard d'un vert si vif qu'il en éprouverait aussitôt des frissons. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais quelque chose au fond de lui désirait ardemment retrouver ce garçon, aussi faible soit-il. Naruto se mit à repenser à la scène qui s'était jouée la veille, bien avant que le gosse ne reprenne connaissance, lorsque le commandant du Koueichiimura les avait tous convoqués pour discuter du sort de ce dernier.

Aucun n'avait pris son parti, lui y compris. Leur organisation n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer d'un crève-la-faim faiblard, chacun avait suffisamment à faire avec ses propres tâches. C'était lui qui avait été en charge de l'amener devant les autres, et déjà, cet étrange sentiment de pitié l'avait frappé, ressentant la terreur de celui qu'ils avaient kidnappé quelques heures plus tôt, lui évitant probablement une mort certaine. Et c'était encore lui qu'Hatake Kakashi avait choisi pour guider leur nouveau « coéquipier » dans la machiya, ce à quoi l'Uzumaki avait rageusement protesté, se résignant bien vite devant l'aura menaçante de son supérieur. Jouer les nourrices auprès d'un misérable avorton… Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, lui, l'un des meilleurs éléments de la plus grande organisation de défense du pays du feu ! Enervé ? Evidemment qu'il l'avait été, comment ne pas l'être ! Cependant, la colère avait peu à peu laissé place à une douce compassion en réalisant qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire. Ce gamin allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, et vivre peut-être, sûrement même, les pires moments de toute son existence en restant à leurs côtés. C'était là, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Naruto ne pouvait l'abandonner à son sort. Lui-même, si Kakashi ne l'avait pas secouru… Alors il avait décidé. Il le rendrait fort, suffisamment pour être reconnu de tous, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. On lui avait bien offert cette chance, à lui d'en faire autant aujourd'hui.

« Naruto ! l'interpella une nouvelle fois la voix de Kiba, le stoppant dans ses pas. Ça suffit maintenant, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça. S'il n'est pas stupide, il reviendra de lui-même à la machiya, et je lui botterai volontiers le derrière en guise d'accueil, ajouta ce dernier dans un petit sourire sarcastique. Les autres doivent s'impatienter, et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un sermon par tu-sais-qui, alors faisons vite demi-tour. »

D'abord prêt à rétorquer quelque chose à son coéquipier, il ouvrit grand la bouche mais la referma presqu'aussitôt, serrant les poings par la même occasion. Kiba avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. Une longue matinée de patrouille les attendait, et leur devoir de maintenir la sécurité dans Konoha importait mille fois plus que le sort d'un fuyard. Pour autant incapable de masquer son inquiétude, Naruto se retourna lentement pour rejoindre son ami, ce dernier lâchant un léger soupir de soulagement en le voyant passer sans s'arrêter. Lui seul s'était empressé de suivre le blond, non pas parce qu'il se souciait du bien-être de leur nouveau camarade, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur _cette_ personne, et que cela l'arrangeait d'avoir un prétexte pour filer en douce. L'image de ses immenses prunelles – dont la couleur évoquait un paisible ciel d'été – lui revint en mémoire, et il laissa échapper un juron, se décidant à faire demi-tour lui aussi. Une bonne dizaine de minutes leur suffirent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, et l'Inuzuka grinça quelque peu des dents en apercevant bien malheureusement l'élégante silhouette de cette femme. Jamais encore il n'avait peu désiré la voir. Ceci, combiné à leur petite escapade imprévue, sans parler de l'humeur probablement meurtrière de leur chef de patrouille… Dieu, comme il aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec ce flemmard de Shikamaru !

« Les revoilà enfin ! s'exclama l'imposant Chôji en apercevant les deux hommes avancer dans leur direction, posté derrière sa jeune maîtresse. Et les mains vides… »

Comme il riait intérieurement ! S'étaient-ils enfin décidés à se décharger de ce fardeau bien trop inutile au Koueichiimura ? Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto tenait tellement à s'occuper de cet avorton sorti de nul part. Ce Kizashi ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et si sa maîtresse, la douce Yamanaka Ino, ne s'était pas interposée entre eux… il aurait eu vite fait de lui trancher la gorge. Serrant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de ricaner, il glissa tantôt son regard sur le blond à l'air maussade, tantôt sur la personne qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Si ses paupières demeuraient fermement closes, son visage lui, trahissait sans peine sa profonde irritation. Il attendit patiemment que les bruits de pas se rapprochent, plus près encore, et encore, jusqu'à se stopper doucement, à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis dans une légère inspiration, Uchiwa Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Noirs, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

« Tu nous as fait perdre du temps énormément précieux pour ça ? Pour revenir bredouille ? demanda t-il sèchement à l'attention du blond, ce dernier furieux et agacé contre lui-même. »

Et voilà, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Rares étaient les moments où Uchiwa Sasuke ne lui faisait pas de remontrance. Là, il allait prendre cher pour son matricule.

« Comment deux gaillards comme vous ont-ils pu laisser filer un gamin sachant à peine tenir un manche à balai ?

— J'en sais rien moi, bougonna aussitôt Naruto en haussant les épaules avec dédain. Il est tout maigrichon, alors c'est facile pour lui de courir vite et de se faufiler parmi… »

Sa voix se tut instantanément en croisant les deux orbes sombres de leur chef de patrouille, et il laissa échapper un petit soupir ennuyé quand ce dernier s'avança vers lui. Il ne le frapperait pas, il ne le frapperait pas, mais…

« Naruto, écoute-moi attentivement, parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Tu es membre du Koueichiimura. Rappelle-moi quels sont nos principes ? »

La même rengaine. L'envie de le cogner pour lui ôter de l'esprit toutes ces inepties le démangeait furieusement, seulement… C'était Sasuke qui se tenait droit, face à lui. Son meilleur ami. Il plongea son regard azur dans celui de l'Uchiwa, charbonneux.

« Demeurer loyal et honnête envers notre souverain. Protéger et venir en aide à chaque citoyen de Konoha, quelque soit son statut, récita t-il d'une voix claire et puissante. Veiller à ce que l'ordre public soit maintenu, en recourant à la force si nécessaire. Et…

— Et ? »

Le précepte qu'il exécrait le plus. Les jointures de ses poings craquèrent d'un coup sec.

« Respecter, et s'en tenir strictement aux ordres donnés… quelque soit la situation, acheva t-il difficilement, avant de détourner le regard de celui du brun. »

Celui-ci, il était bien loin de l'approuver. Des ordres par-ci, des ordres par-là… Qu'en étaient-ils de leur propre volonté ? De leur propre choix à _eux_ ? Jamais il ne serait d'accord avec Sasuke sur ce point, quand bien même les liens qui les unissaient dépassaient de loin l'amitié. Naruto avait lui-même ses propres convictions, ses propres règles pour lui dicter sa conduite. Et surtout, il n'était pas un chien à la botte de l'armée du seigneur du pays du feu, membre du Koueichiimura ou pas.

« C'est cette phrase que tu dois retenir, entendit-il, relevant la tête malgré lui. Si tu es un samouraï digne de ce nom, digne de faire partie d'une organisation comme la nôtre, n'oublie jamais ce précepte. Jamais.

— Mais…

— Ce garçon n'est pas l'un des nôtres Naruto, répliqua froidement l'Uchiwa, le regard dur. Ce n'est pas parce que Kakashi a accepté de le recueillir quelques temps sous notre toit que nous devons bêtement gâcher du temps pour lui. Suis-je assez clair ? »

_Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires._

Ces mots auraient certainement franchi la barrière de ses lèvres si la réplique cinglante de Sasuke ne l'avait pas stoppé net dans son élan. Et pourtant… comme il les pensait réellement, ces mots. L'un des tout premiers adages que lui avait enseigné Kakashi lors de son arrivée au sein de l'organisation, un adage connu de tous, Sasuke y compris. Ravalant sa colère, Naruto plongea une nouvelle fois ses prunelles dans celles de son coéquipier, sans non plus chercher à masquer son amertume.

« Très, grinça t-il entre ses dents, avant de s'écarter pour incliner brièvement la tête vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait derrière eux. Yamanaka-san, veuillez nous excuser pour ce malentendu. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que Kizashi vous fasse ses excuses, soyez-en assurée.

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix fluette, souriant légèrement. Ce n'est qu'un enfant apeuré, je ne lui tiens absolument pas rigueur de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Vous êtes trop généreuse. Si je le retrouve, je vous jure que…

— Vous le retrouverez, affirma soudainement la jeune femme, son regard clair étincelant de confiance. Soyez-en certain. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança à ce moment-là le fit froncer instantanément les sourcils. Une part de son esprit trouvait le comportement de la jeune noble un peu trop suspect à son goût, à croire qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose sur Kizashi. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, la jeune Yamanaka avait déjà tourné son visage vers le séduisant jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se délectant de sa beauté glaciale. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de la fustiger d'une brève œillade désintéressée en se sentant observé. Si beau, mais tellement désagréable ! Et pourtant… Que ne ferait-elle pas pour le croiser ? Un sourire en coin gagna aussitôt la commissure de ses délicieuses lèvres.

« Le temps passe, et je dois malheureusement prendre congé de vous messieurs, murmura-t-elle en courbant la nuque vers chacun d'eux, pour s'arrêter vers lui. Ce fut un réel plaisir que de vous avoir à nouveau rencontré, Uchiwa-san. Votre sagesse d'esprit vous honore.

— Ce compliment vous honore tout autant, répondit-il poliment, mais sans plus d'entrain comme à son habitude. Sur ce, ajouta t-il avant de s'incliner rapidement à son tour. Chôji, au plaisir de te compter un jour de nouveau dans nos rangs.

— N'y compte pas trop ! répliqua ce dernier en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

— Ouais, à la prochaine mon gars ! s'exclama à son tour Kiba en levant une main dans leur direction »

Juste avant de se retourner, son regard croisa à nouveau celui de cette femme, plus intense encore. Il s'y serait bien perdu des heures durant, sans éprouver une seule seconde une quelconque lassitude. Cet échange visuel, aussi court fusse t-il, laissait présager toute sorte de choses, des choses qu'il attendait avec une irrésistible impatience. Le groupe formé par les membres du Koueichiimura s'éloigna peu à peu, et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, la jeune Yamanaka laissa échapper un profond soupir contrarié, sans que cela n'échappe à son garde du corps, fronçant les sourcils devant la mine dépitée de sa maîtresse.

« Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort, lâcha subitement la jolie blonde en affichant une moue ennuyée.

— Yamanaka-sama ?

— Kizashi… Il risque d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du le pousser à bout de cette façon…

— Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est lui qui vous a manqué de respect. S'enfuir de cette manière alors qu'une personne de votre rang daigne se soucier d'un moins que rien comme lui, c'est un acte totalement impardonnable. Si jamais je le…

— Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal, Akimichi-san ! rétorqua sa maîtresse d'un ton impérieux. Je vous l'interdis purement et simplement. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il sache qui je suis ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et si jamais vous veniez à le retrouver avant l'un d'eux, je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir me l'amener. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Akimichi-san ? »

Le regard pourtant si lumineux de la jeune femme s'était assombri au fur et à mesure que les mots franchissaient sa bouche si joliment dessinée. Le timbre de sa voix demeurait mélodieux, mais ses paroles, elles, étaient aussi tranchantes que le plus affuté des katanas. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme de si noble naissance s'inquiétait autant du sort de ce gamin. Ses cheveux avaient failli se dresser sur sa tête lorsque cette dernière s'était emparée des mains crasseuses du garçon. Tout en lui évoquait la médiocrité, à commencer par son insolence. Alors pourquoi… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, le jeune homme comprenant enfin la situation. Il était loin d'être dupe, et encore moins idiot, lui, ancien membre du Koueichiimura, aujourd'hui garde du corps personnel de l'héritière du puissant Yamanaka Inoichi, membre haut placé du Conseil du seigneur du pays du feu. Oui. Tout était limpide dans son esprit. Tout.

« Vous… Vous avez vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu quelque chose concernant ce garçon ? murmura t-il dans un souffle, espérant être malgré lui dans le faux. »

Mais le regard que lui renvoya la jeune femme suffit à briser instantanément tous ses espoirs, et il se retint péniblement de soupirer. Réflexion faite, il était bel et bien stupide. Sinon, il aurait tout de suite deviné ce qu'il se passait, après s'être fait brutalement réveillé par des coups rageurs portés contre le shōji de sa chambre. Grands Dieux ! Voilà qui annonçait encore mille et une catastrophes ! Lui qui avait quitté l'organisation pour mener une vie plus paisible…

A l'inverse de Chôji qui songeait amèrement à l'époque où il faisait encore partie du Koueichiimura, Naruto lui, commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour tenter de retrouver leur jeune pensionnaire. Leur patrouille avait été des plus exténuantes, à croire que tous les malfrats de la ville avaient agi de concert pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Combien de fois avaient-ils été sollicités aujourd'hui ? Certes, leur mission était avant tout de garantir le calme dans les rues de Konoha, mais de là à abuser de leur patience en les faisant intervenir un peu partout… Sarutobi Hiruzen usait un peu trop de son autorité à son goût, ou plutôt, il savait à qui confier les besognes les plus harassantes. Kakashi-san ne refuserait jamais de désobéir à un ordre émanant de sa seigneurie, quand bien même ce dernier possédait l'une des armées les plus colossales du territoire japonais. La réputation de leur organisation s'était ainsi créée : en plaçant sa confiance et la sûreté du pays entre les mains du Koueichiimura, le seigneur du pays du feu était certain d'assurer ses arrières pendant un bon nombre d'années encore. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, ce ne serait pas contre lui que l'on se retournerait pour rendre des comptes.

Piétinant un peu aux côtés d'Uchiwa Sasuke, le jeune homme à la chevelure dorée ne put réprimer un énième soupir contrit, massant machinalement ses épaules endolories. Ses coéquipiers semblaient eux aussi au bout du rouleau, et même leur chef de patrouille n'en menait pas large non plus, la mâchoire implacablement contractée, signe de sa mauvaise humeur omniprésente. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas adressé la moindre parole depuis leur brève explication sous le nez de l'héritière des Yamanaka. Cela ne faisait que rendre l'Uzumaki plus maussade encore, étant peu habitué à être en froid avec le brun au regard onyx marchant à sa droite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke se montrait si hostile avec Kizashi, n'ayant que peu côtoyé ce dernier. C'était lui-même qui avait expressément ordonné qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux, dans un premier temps sans doute pour le questionner, mais aussi pour lui éviter une mort stupide. Naruto n'était pas si simplet : son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un sans raison. A moins qu'avec ses pupilles il ne l'eût… Le blond secoua mécaniquement la tête, se fustigeant d'oser imaginer Sasuke utiliser de tel procédé pour faire parler un gamin sorti de nulle part. Non, sans doute qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à une personne fraîchement entrée dans sa vie. Ce n'était sûrement pas en l'ayant porté sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet ou en l'ayant vu balayer la cour, que des liens avaient pu se tisser entre eux. A cette pensée, Naruto soupira un peu plus, dépité de constater que ses pensées revenaient constamment à celui qui leur avait fait faux bond quelques heures plus tôt.

Les remontrances de Sasuke n'avaient eu aucun effet sur son désir de retrouver coûte que coûte Kizashi avant la tombée de la nuit. Il n'avait pas lambiné à ses tâches de la journée, mais il n'avait pas non plus oublié son objectif. Et plus le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, plus ses chances de mettre la main sur ce gamin faiblissaient. Ne pas savoir où il se trouvait à cet instant le tracassait, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles dans son esprit. Intérieurement il rongeait son frein, tantôt nerveux de ne pouvoir rien faire, tantôt déconcerté de s'inquiéter autant pour sa survie. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il à ce point de l'avorton qui les avait plantés au beau milieu de la rue ? Et sans le moindre dédommagement, rien, pas même un simple « merci » ! Dans le fond – et il ne pouvait contredire son meilleur ami sur ce point-là – il n'avait que trop gâché du temps pour ce garçon, essayant de l'intégrer au groupe à sa manière, se montrant indulgent de par son inexpérience… cherchant à en faire un de ses camarades, lui aussi. Ils avaient même bu du saké ensemble. Sans recevoir en retour la moindre reconnaissance. Vraiment, sa naïveté l'exaspérait. Mais ce qui l'agaçait surtout, c'était ce sentiment de déception qui s'intensifiait dans le creux de son ventre… ainsi que la frustration. Déçu de s'être fait embobiner par un stupide élan de compassion, et frustré, aussi, de ne pas avoir su quoi faire pour l'aider. Quelque chose dans son cœur l'empêchait de croire totalement que Kizashi avait pu les trahir, et ça, il ne saurait se l'expliquer. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, il réussirait à comprendre pourquoi… Un profond bâillement s'éleva dans son dos, le tirant brusquement de ses réflexions, puis Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers le visage impassible du brun à sa gauche.

« Euh… Sasuke ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix, pour ne pas provoquer davantage le courroux de l'Uchiwa. Je peux suggérer quelque chose ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Ben… commença calmement le blond, se raclant la gorge pour se donner de l'assurance auprès de leur chef de patrouille. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on a chômé aujourd'hui, et je me disais que… qu'on pourrait peut-être se permettre de prendre un peu de bon temps.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

— Euh… Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller aux bains publics. Ah, s'exclama t-il soudainement en soupirant bruyamment, oubliant un détail. Tu vas me dire qu'on a notre propre rotenburo et qu'on a autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps à aller aux bains, mais moi je pense que ça nous ferait aussi du bien de se détendre un peu pour… pour oublier quoi. »

Par « oublier » il entendait évidemment leur dispute du matin, et non pas oublier Kizashi. Ses joues étaient devenues un peu rouges, gêné de devoir chercher un prétexte pour renouer le dialogue avec son ami. Jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi Sasuke se pliait autant aux ordres, jamais… tout comme jamais il ne pourrait le trahir. Parce que Naruto voyait en lui bien plus qu'un compagnon d'armes, qu'un simple ami… Pour lui, Uchiwa Sasuke demeurerait éternellement le frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et il s'était promis quelques années auparavant de lui rester loyal, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. L'Uzumaki s'était mentalement préparé à entendre une énième réprobation, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut une phrase d'un tout autre genre qui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Hn… pourquoi pas. Ça ne nous fera pas de mal de nous détendre un peu. »

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de sonder à nouveau le visage de son ami. Les traits de son visage s'étaient considérablement détendus, et un léger rictus amusé se dessinait sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond, et il ne put réprimer un petit rire, subitement d'excellente humeur.

« Dépêchons-nous d'y aller alors ! s'écria t-il à tue tête en croisant ses bras derrière la nuque. J'ai vraiment besoin de me décrasser sérieux !

— Arrête de beugler Naruto, répliqua Kiba en secouant la tête. T'es vraiment trop bruyant !

— Je te signale que tu cries aussi fort que moi, crétin !

— La ferme ! »

Leur chef de patrouille allait leur rétorquer de la boucler tous les deux, harassé d'entendre constamment ces deux hyperactifs crier aussi fort l'un que l'autre, mais il se résigna dans un long soupir ennuyé, affichant toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Naruto lui avait sans le savoir tendu la perche au moment le plus opportun, quand les remords commençaient à s'emparer de lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas spécialement d'avoir à user de son autorité sur son meilleur ami, et encore moins d'avoir à le faire devant les autres membres de l'organisation, mais Naruto ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. D'autant plus que l'héritière des Yamanaka avait assisté à la scène, et il lui aurait été aisé de courir colporter des ragots à son père, ce dernier jouant d'une certaine influence auprès du seigneur du feu. Et même s'il lui avait fallu hausser le ton face à l'Uzumaki, une part de lui-même se sentait soulagée d'avoir au moins pu sauver les apparences, et surtout, d'avoir assuré la notoriété de Kakashi. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'une de leurs actions, justifiable ou non, puisse nuire à l'ascension d'Hatake Kakashi dans la capitale du pays. Et ce n'était sûrement pas l'arrivée d'un gêneur qui l'empêcherait de mener à bien ses projets. Si jamais il le croisait… A cette pensée, Sasuke serra à nouveau la mâchoire, son humeur décroissant à nouveau. Oh, si par mégarde il tombait nez à nez avec lui, l'envie de lui flanquer une dérouillée s'emparerait aussitôt de lui. Cependant, si cela devait vraiment arriver et quand bien même l'envie serait si oppressante… il n'en ferait rien. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? A moins qu'il ne se soit fourvoyé depuis le début, qu'il eût tort de se méfier de ce soi-disant « Kizashi ». Mais ça, il en doutait fortement. Tout comme il doutait être le seul à éprouver certaines réticences à l'égard de leur nouveau pensionnaire. Fatalement, il espérait ne plus avoir à le revoir dans Konoha… tout en espérant inexorablement le contraire. Mais dans les deux cas, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour l'avenir. Une chose était sûre, ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà dire adieu à la monotonie de leur quotidien… et accueillir les ennuis à bras ouverts !

Tandis qu'Uchiwa Sasuke se battait intérieurement contre des contradictions toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres, le reste du groupe lui, se réjouissait d'aller passer un bon moment, plus particulièrement Naruto qui exultait déjà dans son for intérieur. Nul citoyen du pays du feu n'ignorait que les bains publics de Konoha étaient réputés pour être mixtes, une simple palissade en bois séparant le côté des hommes de celui des femmes. Alors, autant profiter de l'instant présent pour se rincer l'œil le temps de quelques secondes… A condition que leur chef de patrouille ne le voie pas faire, autrement il était certain de se faire tabasser en rentrant. Des éclats de rire féminins résonnaient déjà contre les murs de l'enceinte du bâtiment lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les bains, et l'Uzumaki ne s'en sentit que plus guilleret encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ricaner dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante tape sur l'arrière de son crâne ne coupe court à son euphorie. Esquissant une grimace de douleur, le blond leva une main pour masser délicatement l'endroit où le coup venait d'être porté, avant d'avaler sa salive de travers devant le regard noir lourd de représailles que lui octroya l'Uchiwa.

« N'y pense même pas » lui intimaient silencieusement les implacables prunelles sombres. Inutile de chercher à contredire son ami, Naruto ne souhaitait franchement pas manquer de se faire assassiner deux fois dans la même journée. Et c'est avec un air profondément déçu sur le visage qu'il entra à la suite de ses coéquipiers dans le vestiaire, grommelant à moitié entre ses lèvres en commençant à défaire la ceinture de son hakama. Lui qui esmmepérait pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps à sa manière, c'était raté. Comme si Sasuke n'aimait pas se faire plaisir lui aussi ! A moins qu'il ne le pensât trop idiot pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de ses quotidiennes escapades nocturnes… et c'était sûrement le cas. De tous les membres du Koueichiimura, Uchiwa Sasuke était celui qui jouissait le plus d'une certaine forme de notoriété auprès des femmes, toute classe sociale comprise. C'était d'autant plus véridique, qu'il aurait eu tort de ne pas en profiter… Naruto continuait de pester entre ses dents en fustigeant de temps à autre son meilleur ami d'un regard envieux, ce dernier restant parfaitement stoïque malgré les œillades répétées de l'énergumène à côté de lui. Le brun se retint à grand peine de soupirer, n'ayant nullement demandé à être aussi populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Cela ne lui inspirait qu'ennui, perte de temps, emmerdes… et ennui à nouveau. Même si, le reconnaissait-il, cela pouvait aussi avoir ses avantages. Ayant achevé de se dévêtir, il enroula une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches, puis asséna un nouveau coup dans la nuque de l'Uzumaki, un juron s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Ne traîne pas, murmura d'une voix sèche Sasuke, le regard redevenu impassible. Autrement tu iras prendre ton bain dans la rivière.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère ? L'eau est glacée à cette époque de l'année, il faudrait être complètement fou pour tenter d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil !

— Ton cerveau se remettrait en marche au moins. Active-toi, répliqua une dernière fois le brun avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Hé ! Sasuke ! »

Écartant d'une main le rideau masquant l'entrée des vestiaires, Sasuke se glissa dans le couloir en esquissant de nouveau ce petit sourire en coin qu'il ne montrait que rarement aux autres. Puis il commença à longer le long couloir qui menait aux bains extérieurs, faisant rouler gracieusement ses muscles pour s'étirer un peu, régalant sans vraiment s'en soucier plusieurs paires d'yeux féminins. Comment ne pas succomber au charme ténébreux qui se dégageait de sa personne ? Son visage était des plus agréables à contempler, et n'importe quelle femme aurait ardemment désiré laisser courir ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, pour les glisser ensuite dans les mèches ébène. Et son regard, d'un noir implacablement transcendant, faisait battre à cent à l'heure le cœur des demoiselles qu'il pouvait croiser. Soupirant d'un air las, il ne prêta l'attention à aucune d'entre elles, songeant uniquement au moment de béatitude qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. A condition que Naruto ne fasse des siennes, bien évidemment. Un énième soupir lui fit finalement fermer les yeux, au moment même où il tournait à l'angle du mur qui le menait aux bains, jusqu'à se heurter brutalement à une silhouette de corpulence bien plus faible que lui. Son épiderme frissonna aussitôt au doux contact d'une peau légèrement humide et brûlante, et il recula, légèrement déconcerté par sa propre réaction. Comme si quelque chose lui semblait vaguement… familier. Pour que son corps réagisse ainsi pour un contact physique d'à peine une fraction de secondes… « Une jeune femme » devina t-il, avant de forcer sa mâchoire à se desserrer. Etre respectueux avant tout.

« Veuillez m'excuser, murmura t-il doucement en courbant brièvement la nuque, s'autorisant à jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour tenter de reconnaître un visage. »

Son regard cilla un instant, mais sa curiosité descendit bien vite d'un cran en constatant qu'il n'avait jamais croisé cette personne. Des cheveux si longs, d'un rose pâle semblable aux pétales de fleurs des cerisiers, comme ceux que l'on pouvait admirer dans la cour du palais du seigneur du pays du feu… Oui, il les aurait forcément reconnus. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et une main cachait à moitié son visage en massant le nez endolori sous l'effet du choc, tandis que l'autre crispait fermement la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Détail que ne manqua pas de constater le brun, posant furtivement ses yeux sur les rondeurs naissantes mais toutes aussi délicieuses à regarder. Vraiment, non… il ne la connaissait pas. Sasuke détacha son regard du corps de la jeune femme avant de fermer ses yeux derechef, réprimant difficilement un soupir pour rester courtois sans pouvoir non plus masquer sa subite indifférence à l'égard de cette inconnue. Aucun intérêt à s'intéresser à elle plus longtemps…

« E-Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous… »

La voix cristalline s'estompa aussitôt, et à peine avait-il clôt ses paupières qu'il les rouvrit instantanément, ressentant de nouveau ce même frisson parcourir son échine. Quelque chose… dans sa voix… D'abord hésitantes, les lourdes prunelles onyx finirent par descendre en piqué vers le visage de la jeune femme, amorphe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Sasuke crut, un court instant, que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Deux émeraudes en amande le dévisageaient, stupéfaites, désemparées… non. Terrorisées. Il inspira profondément, comme paralysé, pris au piège de ce regard… _Ce regard-là_.

« Ben Sasuke, t'es encore là ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Naruto… Comme il choisissait bien son moment. Seulement, l'Uchiwa ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien incapable malgré lui de réagir à l'appel de son ami. Comme s'il était devenu subitement sourd et aveugle à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer… hormis celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Il existait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Naruto s'était tu en découvrant la scène. La première était d'avoir trouvé Sasuke raide comme un piquet dans le couloir, profondément perdu par la contemplation de quelque chose, ou tout simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Ceci conduisait à la deuxième raison, à savoir qu'il était assez inhabituel de croiser, ou juste d'apercevoir l'Uchiwa en compagnie d'une femme, Hinata étant évidemment l'unique exception à la règle. Et Naruto voyait mal Sasuke avoir soudainement le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un, encore moins au point de rester immobile à contempler sa douce aimée des heures durant. Ces deux réflexions avaient traversé son esprit en apercevant le dos du brun, comme inerte, mais plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus ses sentiments le poussaient à aller vers la raison qui l'avait véritablement stoppé dans son flot de paroles. La troisième.

Ses iris s'illuminèrent lentement, petit à petit, à chaque pas qu'il effectuait dans leur direction. Une chevelure pâle tombant en cascade sur des frêles épaules, des traits doux, des petites rondeurs de femme, une peau de porcelaine… Un visage inconnu, qui pourtant l'attirait comme un aimant. Jamais il n'aurait pu louper pareille apparition errant dans les rues de Konoha. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant sa beauté qui fascinait le jeune homme en cet instant, mais plutôt, ce sentiment si fort de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, où alors il avait bu plus que de nécessaire ce jour-là. Mais alors que Naruto n'était qu'à un ou deux mètres de son ami, la jeune femme décala son regard au même moment, et les prunelles d'un bleu azur s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Sa respiration se coupa en même temps que son cœur effectuait un soubresaut dans sa poitrine, figé. Des yeux si purs, si innocents… Leur couleur, d'un vert plus brillant encore que les plus beaux ornements en jade du pays. Hypnotique. D'où lui venait cette sensation familière, l'oppressant au plus profond de lui-même ? Le visage de Kizashi s'interposa subitement dans son esprit, le forçant à admettre les faits. Ces yeux, ceux-là mêmes qui le transcendaient à cet instant précis… Non… Absurde…

« Vous… »

* * *

« Vous… » allez me tuer pour avoir coupé à ce moment précis. Ku ku ku. M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas que j'étais sadique. Vous en avez déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec PALIJPLH, alors comptez sur moi pour répéter la même chose sur cette histoire-ci 8D

J'aime beaucoup utiliser la narration externe, c'est franchement sympa de pouvoir sauter des pensées de l'un aux pensées de l'autre. Surtout être dans la matière grise de Sasuke, c'est juste génial.

Evidemment, je garde pour moi ce que je réserve à Sakura pour la suite. Et l'intrigue va avancer de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Sans compter que plusieurs personnages vont faire peu à peu leur apparition, et j'ai des idées plutôt sympathiques en tête. Oups, pardon, je voulais dire sadiques 8D

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, comme d'ordinaire, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions !

Des baisers acidulés !

FolledeHarukadeFree-ment vôtre,

Mirebouille-gougoule-chan ! :v


	4. Chapitre 3

**Vous ne saviez pas quoi regarder à la télévision ce soir ? Mireba-chan a LA solution !**

Bonsoir à toutes ! Cela faisait fort longtemps n'est-ce pas, comment allez-vous ? :) me revoilà en pleine forme avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction qui se trouve être mon second petit bébé après PALIJPLH, et je sais que certaines d'entre vous en attendaient la suite avec impatience. Moi aussi, vous me direz, mais faute de temps bla-bla-bla... BREF ! Voici donc un chapitre explosif que j'ai chaudement apprécié d'écrire, pour vous dire c'est simple, je me suis couchée à 4 heures du matin pour l'avancer au maximum et le boucler il y a quoi, une trentaine de minutes ? Je m'excuse donc à l'avance pour les fautes de frappe et les erreurs d'accord de temps, je corrigerai le tout dans la semaine mais là, je ne tiens plus en place, il FAUT que je le publie.

Chapitre principalement axé sur Sakura : dans le chapitre précédent, on avait le point de vue de Sasuke et de Naruto lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez face à la jeune demoiselle. Inversement ici, la scène et le chapitre sont écrits de son point de vue pour que vous puissiez savourer la description du torse sexy de Sasuke - que j'emmerde profondément suite au dernier chapitre va crever en enfer espèce de sale gosse de mes deux D: - tout en vous plongeant un peu plus dans l'intrigue de l'histoire. Parce qu'il va y en avoir, croyez moi kukuku ! 8D

Réponses aux reviews anonymes !

_Tima-Chan : tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour la multitude de commentaires que tu m'as laissé sur TOUTES mes histoires, franchement c'est juste énorme et génial, alors laisse moi te dire merci du fond du cœur ! Ensuite j'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire car j'ai bien l'intention de m'y investir autant qu'avec PALIJPLH ! :) Sasuke et Naruto BG dans leurs kimonos... c'est l'orgasme assuré ! Encore mille merci et à bientôt ! :D_

_Hinatamissa : OUI IL Y A UN AUTRE CHAPITRE ! et il y en aura d'autres héhé :D merci de ton engouement, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! _

_Yuhi : je t'ai déjà remerciée pour ton commentaire, mais je le fais encore une fois... MERCI ! *-* et sorry pour l'attente xD_

**Et un énorme merci à Nefer-chan que j'ai appris à connaître au fil de nombreux MP suite à une simple review sur mon OS "At Last", avec qui j'ai longuement parlé du scénario de cette histoire et qui m'a progressivement aidée à mettre mes idées en place. Rien que pour ça, je te dédie ce chapitre avec plaisir ! :)**

* * *

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Les volutes de vapeur tournoyaient doucement devant mes yeux, balayés par un léger vent qui n'était pas désagréable à ressentir. Ma tête commençait légèrement à tourner après tout ce temps passé dans l'eau bouillante mais ô combien salvatrice pour ma peau. Enfin, mon corps était réchauffé, et surtout, quel bonheur de se sentir à nouveau propre… et femme. En dépit de toute ma volonté à fuir cette ville le plus rapidement possible, j'avais été contrainte de trouver des alternatives à d'autres problèmes tout aussi épineux. Après ma course effrénée pour mettre le maximum de distance entre cette femme et moi-même, je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de faire une pause dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, le corps en nage et les jambes en coton. Mais au moment où j'avais passé le revers de ma main sur mon front pour en essuyer la sueur, un petit cri de panique s'était échappé de mes lèvres en fixant mes doigts tremblants, noircis par l'encre qui s'était mélangée à ma transpiration. Mon camouflage avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais au moins pu sauver les apparences devant les membres du Koueichiimura, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais pas être découverte aujourd'hui. _Elle_, avait bien compris la supercherie.

Sans savoir si cette femme leur avait dévoilé mon secret, comment pouvais-je m'en sortir sans avoir la certitude d'être à l'abri ? Un instant, j'avais fermé mes paupières pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, avant de les rouvrir presque sur-le-champ. Quitte à espérer glaner des informations, autant le faire en conservant mon apparence masculine. Au moins, je pourrais toujours me déplacer plus aisément qu'en étant une jeune femme. Sans compter que mes apparats rêches et abîmés correspondaient davantage à un jeune orphelin aux cheveux de jais crasseux, qu'à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose aussi clair que les magnolias en été. Cependant, avant de songer à enduire de nouveau ma chevelure d'une épaisse couche d'encre visqueuse, il avait bien fallu que je me procure l'objet convoité en question, et cela s'était révélé être une tâche plus ardue que je ne l'aurais cru. Le marchand qui m'avait vendu les fioles en verre remplies du précieux liquide noirâtre n'avait cessé de me lorgner d'un œil mauvais tout le long de notre courte transaction, réticent au départ à me donner mes biens.

_« Et à qui donc as-tu volé cet argent, espèce de vaurien ? » _me crachait à la figure son regard méprisant et soupçonneux, comme m'accablant de tous les maux de l'univers.

Ma voix avait légèrement tremblé en lui expliquant que j'en avais besoin pour apprendre à écrire correctement, lui balançant à la volée que je n'étais qu'un orphelin à moitié illettré cherchant à se construire un avenir. Cette phrase l'avait fait s'esclaffer d'un rire tonitruant, rétorquant qu'un moins que rien comme moi n'arriverait jamais à rien, et je n'avais pas demandé mon reste, lui cédant quelques piécettes cuivrées avant de repartir en courant à toute allure, l'entendant encore rire à gorge déployée malgré la cacophonie du marché.

La première étape était passée, mais restait la suivante. Je m'étais hâtée de m'éloigner des quartiers marchands le plus rapidement possible tout en veillant à vérifier si je n'étais pas suivie. A l'heure actuelle, tomber sur l'un d'entre eux aurait été la pire des fatalités. Fort heureusement, j'avais instinctivement su où me rendre, et surtout comment. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que j'avais foulé pour la première fois de ma vie le sol de Konoha, cependant, pratiquement chaque endroit susceptible de m'être utile pour la suite des évènements était resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Aussi savais-je comment me repérer dans la ville pour gagner les faubourgs, où mes oreilles avaient pu capter le bruit généré par le torrent d'une rivière. C'était là que je m'étais rendue pour la première fois, pour me rafraîchir et me reposer après de longues heures de marche. Cette fois-ci encore, l'endroit était désert et j'étais descendue plus bas pour gagner la rive, avec pour seul son les feuillages des érables soufflés par un vent frais, se juxtaposant aux légers clapotis de l'eau. Une fois assise sur la terre ramollie par la rosée matinale, j'avais décidé, un court instant, de m'accorder un moment de répit… jusqu'à me réveiller, la joue collée contre des feuilles mortes humides, le regard brumeux.

Mon corps entier s'était redressé d'un seul coup, cherchant peu à peu à retrouver mes repères, à me remémorer le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Et surtout, comment avais-je pu m'assoupir dans un moment pareil ? Chaque parcelle de ma peau était glacée, mes cheveux teintés encore plus hirsutes et poisseux de saleté. Là, je ressemblais vraiment à un mendiant des bas fonds. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel, et tous mes efforts pour m'échapper d'ici s'avéraient vains à cause de ma stupidité. Je grelottais, et grelottais encore, frictionnant mes membres engourdis par la fraîcheur de la nuit qui tomberait dans quelques heures. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joues, la panique me saisissant à toute vitesse, ne sachant que faire, ni où aller à cette heure-ci. Les visages souriants d'Hinata-san et d'Uzumaki-san s'étaient imposés dans mon esprit, et j'avais serré les dents pour empêcher les sanglots de sortir. Jamais je n'aurais du m'enfuir de cette manière. Ils m'avaient offert l'hospitalité, et moi, pour ma propre sécurité et mon intérêt personnel, je n'avais pas hésité à les trahir. Une parfaite lâche. Cependant, même s'il était inutile de songer à quémander leur pardon, je ne pouvais pas non plus demeurer ici à me terrer de la sorte. J'en finirais par mourir, et ça, je ne le pouvais pas me le permettre. Pas maintenant. Pas de cette façon-là.

Alors j'étais descendue encore plus bas, m'assurant d'être à l'abri de tous les regards, avant de me dévêtir lentement sans pouvoir empêcher mes joues de s'échauffer, honteuse, mais prête à faire fi de ma pudeur. Il le fallait. Lorsque je les défis, je sentis mes longs cheveux tomber en cascade dans mon dos, glissant machinalement les doigts pour séparer les mèches collées les unes aux autres par la crasse. Au contact de ce toucher rêche, presque désagréable, une partie de mon être ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée envers moi-même. Eux qui jadis étaient ma fierté, peut-être même mon plus grand atout et trait de féminité… Là, ils n'étaient que dégoût, aussi inconfortables qu'un lit de paille desséchée. Retrouveraient-ils jamais leur splendeur d'antan ? Puis, dans un effort surhumain, j'étais entrée dans l'eau glacée jusqu'à la taille avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour y plonger mon corps entier. C'était l'unique solution pour me débarrasser à la fois de ma teinture, mais aussi de mon aspect plus que repoussant. Un instant, j'avais ouvert mes paupières pour regarder les effluves sombres se dissiper dans la limpidité de la rivière, semblable à l'encre d'un pinceau que l'on noie dans un mince filet d'eau. Il m'avait fallu près d'une heure pour rincer chaque mèche de cheveux, vérifiant plusieurs fois leur netteté avant de m'attaquer à une autre. Je n'avais cessé de claquer des dents durant tout le temps de ma toilette, mes doigts étaient devenus fripés comme si j'avais le quintuple de mon âge, mais surtout, jamais je n'avais autant été frigorifiée de toute ma vie.

A la limite de l'évanouissement, je m'étais alors empressée de sortir de l'eau pour m'habiller plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Cela n'avait presque servi à rien, étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon kimono, usé jusqu'à la moindre couture, sale au-delà de l'inimaginable. Une contrainte de plus à ajouter à ma liste… Mes cheveux étaient encore passablement mouillés lorsque je pris la décision de sortir de ma cachette, et ce, sous ma réelle apparence. J'avais froid, terriblement froid même, alors je ne pouvais rester dans un tel état. Ma survie en dépendait, et peut-être même la sienne, qui sait. Et j'avais eu le temps de repérer le chemin pour me rendre à l'endroit que je convoitais depuis plusieurs jours, mais dans l'incapacité d'y poser un seul pied. Konoha possédait les bains publics les plus imposants du pays, avec sa source chaude naturelle réputée pour ses vertus médicinales et bienfaitrices. Avec de tels apparats, je ressemblais à une guenon, certes, mais tout de même à une femme. Le ticket nécessaire pour pouvoir passer la barrière de l'entrée aux bains, sans que l'on ne puisse ni me repérer, ni m'arrêter. Par mesure de précaution, j'avais tout de même opté pour des rues sûres et fréquentées pour me fondre dans la masse, encore présente malgré le soleil couchant. Des lampions commençaient à être allumés à hauteur des toits de certaines bâtisses, se balançant légèrement au rythme du vent qui se levait doucement avec l'approche de la tombée de la nuit.

Il me semblait avoir perçu quelques regards se poser dans ma direction, principalement masculins, et je m'étais efforcée de faire avec en continuant d'avancer coûte que coûte, ne tenant pas particulièrement à faire une mauvaise rencontre. Heureusement, la chance semblait être de mon côté cette fois-ci, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en arrivant enfin à destination. Rien que le luxe de savoir que j'allais pouvoir profiter d'une source chaude avait rasséréné à la fois mon corps, mais surtout mon cœur. Consciente de ressembler plus à une mendiante qu'à une banale citoyenne de la ville, j'avais tâché d'entrer discrètement à l'intérieur des bains, peu désireuse d'être trop jugée sur ma tenue, voir lynchée pour oser venir dans un lieu public accoutrée de la sorte. Aussi avais-je ignoré de mon mieux les chuchotements dans mon dos lorsque je m'étais dévêtu de ce que l'on pouvait difficilement encore nommer un kimono, sans pour autant pouvoir masquer la contrariété et la gêne de mon visage. La honte m'avait assaillie de toute part, pointée du doigt comme une pestiférée, mais je ne pouvais qu'enrager furieusement contre moi-même. Si j'avais pris les bonnes décisions au bon moment, peut-être que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… Les faits étaient là, au diable les remords. Mes doigts redevenus roses et gonflés tâtèrent ensuite le tissu encore humide pour en défaire le bandage de fortune serré autour de la poitrine, mes seins devenus douloureux à force d'être comprimés et aplatis depuis plusieurs jours.

Puis, j'avais troqué mes haillons contre la serviette blanche mise à disposition dans un petit casier, songeant à la chaleur du bain bouillant qui m'attendait, contrastant avec celui que je venais de prendre, glacial et insoutenable. Au moins ma peau était déjà plus nette qu'elle n'avait pu l'être avant que je me glisse dans le torrent de la rivière, et un petit sourire de réconfort s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres en longeant le couloir principal, par chance désert, qui menait aux différentes salles de bains. La seule idée de croiser un homme dans cette tenue plus qu'indécente me nouait l'estomac, autant par angoisse que par pudeur. Même s'il était impensable, et surtout improbable que je sois reconnue ; aussi infime soit-il, le risque subsistait. Je pénétrais alors dans la salle de bain réservée aux femmes, et ôtais aussitôt ma serviette. La gêne n'existait pas ici, je pouvais être celle que j'étais réellement sans avoir à me cacher du regard des autres, et c'était appréciable à souhait. Dans un premier temps, je m'étais d'abord empressée de remplir la petite bassine en bois de cèdre à l'aide d'un te-oke1, goûtant déjà au plaisir de sentir la vapeur brûlante sur ma peau au fur et à mesure que l'eau tombait dans le fond du maru-ko-oke2. Puis, une fois avoir pris place sur un koshikake3 un peu à l'écart des autres femmes, j'entrepris de débuter ma toilette. L'odeur si particulière et plaisante du savon avait chatouillé mes narines lorsque j'avais frotté ma serviette humidifiée contre le petit morceau de pain blanc, savourant pleinement le contact aussi doux que rêche sur mon corps en frottant celui-ci avec autant d'ardeur qu'un armurier qui astiquerait ses plus belles lames.

Il me fallut changer deux fois mon eau avant d'avoir achevé complètement de me laver de la tête aux pieds ; un léger parfum fleuri émanait à présent de ma longue chevelure devenue un peu plus souple et fluide au toucher. Avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, je m'étais réjouie intérieurement d'être redevenue une femme à part entière, et mon allégresse n'avait pas échappé au regard d'une jeune femme assise à ma gauche deux tabourets plus loin, me renvoyant un large sourire amusé quant à mes joues empourprées de honte. Voilà le parcours du combattant contre lequel je m'étais heurtée pour parvenir à me rendre jusqu'ici, pour espérer obtenir le temps de quelques heures un moment de répit, aussi court soit-il. Tout semblait si paisible, la tranquillité et l'intimité de ces lieux me protégeant de toute menace extérieure, comme si ces murs me confinaient à l'abri de tous. Apaisée, comme purifiée de ma propre peur d'être attrapée. Seulement, la réalité finirait bien par me rattraper tôt ou tard. J'étais loin d'avoir oublié mon but initial, retrouver Tsunade demeurait avant tout ma priorité absolue mais… pouvais-je prendre le risque de poursuivre mes investigations à Konoha ? L'épisode qui s'était joué deux jours auparavant ne s'était pas effacé de ma mémoire ; bien trop fébrile à l'idée de glaner n'importe quelle information me permettant de retrouver sa trace, j'en avais oublié ma lucidité et m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup avec stupidité, aveugle à tout danger. Jamais je n'aurais tenté de braver l'impossible en essayant de berner les malfrats qui avaient essayé de me liquider par la suite si je n'avais pas perdu mon self-control en les écoutant discuter dans une des auberges de la ville.

Lassée de n'essuyer que des réponses négatives ou désintéressées en demandant partout où j'allais s'il avait été vu une femme correspondant à sa description, j'avais fini par me retirer un petit moment dans cette enseigne miteuse en commandant une piètre tasse de thé, totalement insipide soi dit en passant, quand mes tympans avaient capté une conversation suffisamment suspicieuse pour éveiller mon intérêt. Un « _gros coup_ », un « _paquet_ _important _» ou quelque chose du genre, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de leurs mots exacts mais n'avais pas non plus oublié qu'au moment où l'un d'entre eux avait mentionné des « _longs cheveux blonds_ », mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Presque au comble du désespoir, je n'avais pas réfléchi ni hésité une seule seconde avant de me décider à les suivre jusqu'à ce qui leur servait de repaire, à cent lieues d'imaginer la suite. Et cet incommensurable stress pour quoi ? Une sorte de contrat pour kidnapper la fille d'un noble de la ville me semblait-il me souvenir… dans tous les cas, rien qui ne me concernait, et surtout, aucune information la concernant, elle. Mon faible espoir s'était envolé aussi vite qu'ils ne s'aperçurent de ma présence, avant de s'élancer à ma poursuite dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Inutile de ressasser ce qui avait suivi ensuite ; d'un côté, ma rencontre avec le Koueichiimura m'avait sauvé la vie, mais de l'autre, elle n'avait fait que la conduire à sa perte aussi.

Un léger vertige s'empara de moi en repensant à ces souvenirs, et je me tapotais vivement les joues pour me sortir de cette torpeur, la chaleur étouffante régnant dans le rotenburo ayant eu raison de ma fatigue. Mon corps était considérablement reposé, l'eau chaude avait parfaitement détendu les muscles froids et endoloris, inutile d'en abuser plus longtemps. Je sortis doucement du bain pour ne pas m'étourdir davantage, et passais une dernière fois par la salle de bains commune pour me relaver rapidement afin d'éliminer les impuretés que l'eau avait pu laisser sur ma peau. Même s'il me fallait remettre ma vieille guenille sur le dos, j'escomptais bien réussir à marchander le lendemain même une tenue plus présentable et surtout passe-partout ; une femme pouvait facilement user de ses charmes pour obtenir gain de cause, contrairement à un jeune miséreux qui n'inspirait que méfiance et répulsion. Une part de mon esprit se souvint alors du couloir à longer avant de regagner le vestiaire des femmes, et je me levais du petit tabouret pour m'enrouler dans la serviette bien trop courte à mon goût, laissant de nouveau mes cheveux encore humides tomber sur mes épaules. Mais un détail non négligeable attira brusquement mon attention alors que je regagnai le couloir principal et mon corps cessa de se mouvoir sur le champ, le regard perdu dans le vide. Où donc allais-je bien pouvoir passer la nuit sans risquer de me faire agresser ? La fraîcheur de la nuit ne se priverait pas d'engourdir mon corps en l'espace de quelques heures ; inutile d'envisager de dormir à la belle étoile, j'y passerai probablement sans le moindre toit au-dessus de ma tête. Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment d'obstacles sur ma route…

Un soupir désespéré s'échappa de mes lèvres et je repris lentement ma marche en gardant mon regard rivé au sol, les pensées s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres dans ma tête. C'est alors que mon visage rencontra brutalement quelque chose de dur sans que je ne m'y attende et la violence du choc me ramena si violemment à la réalité que je reculais en titubant à moitié, une douleur vive se propageant le long de l'arrête de mon nez. Quelques secondes suffirent à me rendre compte que je ne venais pas de rentrer dans un mur, mais bel et bien contre quelqu'un… et qui plus est un homme. Raison suffisamment plausible pour expliquer le léger frisson qui avait parcouru mon dos au moment de l'impact, cette collision-ci bien plus douce et appréciable que ça ne l'aurait été contre un mur de brique ou de bois. Ma main gauche avait instinctivement empoigné la serviette au niveau de ma poitrine avant même de réaliser qui j'avais en face de moi, la pudeur faisant fi de tout le reste tandis que ma main droite s'était empressée de soulager mon nez encore titillé par des saccades de douleur. Je crus entendre des excuses mais le son parvint difficilement à mes tympans, mon cerveau aussi choqué que mon corps lui-même. Mon subconscient m'interdisait formellement de rouvrir les paupières, car ce que j'avais entrevu le temps d'un court instant avait suscité un émoi que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ressentir un jour. Le contact de ce contre quoi je m'étais cognée ne m'avait pas semblé désagréable, et la vue était loin de m'avoir également déplu. Un torse puissamment bâti, des abdominaux légèrement saillants mis en valeur par une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches… Difficilement, j'avais contraint mon regard à se stopper sur les larges épaules finement musclées avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, un puissant sentiment de gêne s'emparant de mon être. La chaleur du bain avait suffisamment rougi mes joues pour que cet homme ne puisse s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Et elles s'échauffèrent davantage lorsque je réalisai à mon tour que le regard de cet homme était braqué sur moi, ressentant de nouveau cet étrange frisson se propager sur ma peau. Les doigts resserrèrent un peu plus leur étau sur le bout de la serviette en comprimant davantage mes seins, tandis que je demeurais mortifiée de honte, en proie mentalement à diverses contradictions. Ce n'était pas la première fois de ma vie que je voyais le torse d'un homme, mais jamais encore je n'avais ressenti cette sensation bien trop peu déplaisante et trop éloignée des convenances. Il ne fallait pas, je ne devais pas penser ainsi ! Où était donc passé mon irréprochable vertu ? Lui-même semblait à présent s'être désintéressé de ma personne comme le laissait suggérer mon sixième sens, alors il fallait que je ressaisisse également. Des choses bien plus importantes m'attendaient. J'ôtai alors la main qui masquait en partie mon visage pour la laisser rejoindre sa jumelle avant de courber sommairement la nuque.

« E-Excusez-moi ! lâchai-je d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée, la curiosité m'incitant à relever enfin la tête pour scruter son visage, sachant pertinemment que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je ne vous… »

Soudainement aphone. Ma voix se brisa à l'instant même où mes yeux se posèrent sur sa personne, ses paupières closes s'ouvrant si vite que mon sang se glaça de frayeur sur le champ. Par pitié… non. Pas ça, tout mais pas ça. Mais supplier la clémence et la pitié des dieux ne m'était déjà plus d'aucune utilité… et ça, je ne le réalisai que maintenant. Que trop tard. Si bien que lorsque son regard plongea sur mon visage, une part de mon esprit se surprit à être encore consciente. Car je ne l'étais plus, plus vraiment en tout cas ; dès lors que je le reconnus, je sus immédiatement que c'en était fini de moi. Comment ? Comment arrivai-je à tenir encore debout, ici, face à lui dans ce couloir désert, mes yeux rivés dans les siens et mon cœur à l'agonie ? Sans pouvoir une seule seconde me soustraire à son regard, implacablement sombre, terriblement accusateur… dangereusement envoûtant. Si moi, je pouvais lire de la stupeur sur ses traits délicats, une surprise non contenue lui ; que pouvait-il déchiffrer sur les miens ? Reflétai-je cette empoisonnante terreur qui broyait mes tripes, si fort que le goût de la bile envahissait ma bouche ? Son silence m'oppressait davantage encore, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses prunelles noirâtres auxquelles il m'était impossible d'échapper. Parce que dès l'instant où nos regards se croisèrent, dès que le son eut franchi la barrière de mes lèvres… il le sut. Il sut qui j'étais, tout comme je sus qu'il le savait. Comme je savais la sentence proche.

« Ben Sasuke, t'es encore là ? Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Ma conscience presque envolée se réanima un bref instant en reconnaissant le timbre chaleureux de cette voix, et je sus ma fin plus proche encore en sentant son regard se poser lentement sur moi. Non, pas ça non plus… Par pitié, pas lui… Tout mais pas lui. Mais j'étais bien incapable de réagir, bien incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; et le regard d'encre n'en finissait plus de me transpercer, comme s'il guettait une quelconque réaction de ma part. Lui-même n'avait pas réagi alors que son camarade l'avait appelé, alors qu'attendait-il de moi ? S'il m'avait reconnue, pourquoi laisser traîner les choses plus longtemps ? C'est alors que je réalisais avec plus d'effroi encore que cette autre personne ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres de nous, qu'il était tout proche… bien trop proche pour que je puisse l'ignorer plus longtemps. Mon regard se détacha péniblement des impénétrables prunelles onyx, à croire que je n'avais plus la force de les éviter, pour se tourner légèrement vers la gauche. Il semblait perdu, presque perturbé par la scène qui se jouait entre nous, et un élan de remord me submergea aussitôt. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus en cet instant fut ce sentiment d'admiration qui émanait de sa personne ; il ne me regardait pas moi, mais la femme que j'étais. Puis fatalement, mes yeux se heurtèrent aux siens, et la stupéfaction qui se dépeigna sur son visage me noua l'estomac. Ses prunelles azures si chaleureuses apparaissaient soudainement anéanties, comme frappées d'une lucidité soudaine. Ce que je vis dans son regard me renvoya aussitôt à l'amère réalité de la situation ; lui aussi, venait de me débusquer. Un regard valait mille paroles, et le sien exprimait tant d'émotions qu'il était impossible de s'y méprendre. Les mêmes questions sans réponses assaillaient mon esprit de toute part, alors que je demeurais figée. Le moment n'était pas venu pour les supplications tardives car les dieux ne me seraient d'aucun recours ici. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Si je voulais m'en sortir…

« Vous…

— Veuillez m'excuser, mais il ne me plaît guère de parler à un inconnu dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. »

De la surprise passa aussitôt dans le regard bleu, que je soutins parfaitement en tâchant d'abhorrer l'expression la plus neutre et désintéressée possible. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant d'en mesurer véritablement leur impact ; la voix avait été claire et le ton sec, presque tranchant sans pour autant sembler irrespectueux. C'était jouer dangereusement avec le feu que d'oser lui répondre de la sorte, mais au moins je gagnais du temps. L'air légèrement hautain que je me forçais à exprimer sembla suffire à le moucher vu son silence et le léger rouge de ses joues, comme gêné, sans savoir où se mettre. Si c'était réellement le cas… Délaissant son regard en le toisant légèrement, je resserrai davantage la pression de mes mains sur ma poitrine et entrepris de marcher avec assurance, le regard droit et impassible, la tête haute. Je ne me risquais même pas à jeter un regard en arrière vers l'autre, quasiment certaine que cette petite comédie n'avait eu aucun effet sur son jugement. Impossible, vu la transcendance de son regard charbonneux durant notre court échange visuel. Mentalement, je priais et suppliais pour que mon corps tienne bon, que mes jambes ne se dérobent pas à un moment aussi crucial. Mon cœur cognait si violemment dans ma cage thoracique que je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par régurgiter ce qu'il restait dans le fond de mon estomac. Et même une fois entrée dans les vestiaires pour femmes, je continuais à agir de la même manière, sans pouvoir cependant réfréner les tremblements de mes mains. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était pire que tout ce que j'avais subi jusqu'à présent. Et si je croyais avoir sauvé les apparences auprès d'Uzumaki-san, rien ne pouvait m'affirmer que c'était réellement le cas. _Uzumaki-san_… J'avais senti ma gorge brûler en croisant son regard, en proie à l'envie de le supplier de me pardonner et l'envie de le fuir à toutes jambes. J'avais pris ma décision pourtant… mais le revoir n'avait fait que me confiner dans la solitude et dans le sentiment de peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée. A la vérité, si je m'étais enfuie, c'était aussi pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir ni avoir à regretter quoique ce soit dans le futur. Je revêtis mon kimono et mon hakama rapiécés avec lenteur, les gestes bien trop maladroits par rapport à d'habitude. Et de nouveau, ces pensées emplies de noirceur qui martelaient ma tête comme un marteau sur une enclume. Bon sang…

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? entendis-je alors sur ma droite. »

Mon regard se décala de quelques centimètres pour croiser des grands yeux bordés de cils, leur iris d'un doux marron me faisant songer à la couleur des châtaignes en automne. C'était la jeune femme qui m'avait souri avec malice au moment où je m'extasiais sur ma propreté ; encore maintenant, un petit sourire dessinait ses lèvres finement rosées, de beaux cheveux châtains encadrant son visage et baillant un peu sur ses épaules dénudées. Son expression bienveillante me fit instantanément penser au visage d'Hinata-san, et je sentis aussitôt mes yeux s'embrumer. Idiote que j'étais, comme si ressasser ces souvenirs pouvaient bien changer quelque chose, comme si les choses pouvaient encore rentrer dans l'ordre. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, jamais… _Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant_ ? Cette pensée déclencha une sorte d'électrochoc en moi, comme si cette phrase apparaissait soudainement comme une évidence. Rien, rien n'était déjà plus comme avant. Avant, je menais une existence modeste mais paisible, j'étais heureuse à souhait ; maintenant, que me restait-il de cette utopie ? La scène qui venait de se jouer quelques minutes plus tôt dans ce couloir s'interposa brutalement dans mon esprit, l'âcre goût de la bile persistant sur la langue. _Cet homme m'avait reconnue_. Cet homme qui dès le départ, ne m'avait inspiré que terreur et méfiance ; cet homme qui dès notre première rencontre, s'était montré particulièrement hostile à mon égard. Cet homme, dont le premier regard m'avait grisée autant qu'effrayée. _Uchiwa Sasuke_.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à la seule pensée de son nom et dans un geste brusque, j'attrapai ma besace pour la passer par-dessus mon épaule et faire volte-face pour sortir, lorsqu'une main m'agrippa le bras avec poigne.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? Je peux t'aider si tu…

— Ne me touchez pas, m'écriai-je en me dégageant avec force avant de quitter la pièce en trombe, incapable de supporter l'idée d'être ici plus longtemps. »

M'aider ? Personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour moi désormais, il était déjà trop tard. Et même si le regard que m'avait lancé cette femme avant que je ne m'enfuis m'avait paru franc et sincère, je ne pouvais pas accepter son aide. Car cela aurait signifié impliquer une personne de plus dans mes problèmes et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter. Seule la volonté de fuir pour tenter de survivre me rattachait à présent au monde réel, si bien que mes jambes se mouvaient avec rapidité et agilité sans que je n'aie besoin de leur commander de courir. Inconsciente, je courais à perdre haleine en zigzaguant dans les ruelles de Konoha, éclairées artificiellement par diverses illuminations, lampions, torches, lampes à pétrole… Certaines bâtisses demeuraient sombres, le clair de lune voilé par les épais nuages assombrissant le ciel sans étoiles ce soir. L'endroit où je me rendais était inévitable, presque devenu mon seul lieu de refuge dans cette ville que j'aspirais à fuir au plus vite. Mes pieds venaient à peine de fouler le sol encore humide que je perdis l'équilibre, roulant la faible pente avant de finir ma course au pied de la rivière, la tête la première dans un amas de terre et de feuilles mortes. Ma respiration était saccadée et mes yeux me brûlaient, la poussière se mêlant aux larmes chaudes qui brouillaient ma vision. J'enrageais. Me redressant sur mes genoux d'un geste brusque, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans le sol pour creuser plus profondément dans la terre avant d'enduire mes joues de boue, frottant mon visage sans douceur en serrant la mâchoire de rage. Je bouillonnais. Je fulminais intérieurement contre ma stupidité, ma naïveté, et contre tous les maux qui m'accablaient. Et plus la colère s'emparait de mon être, plus mes gestes étaient violents, incontrôlables. Je perdais littéralement les pédales, tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Mon monde s'écroulait. Les larmes salées n'en finissaient plus de couler le long de mes joues que je persistais à couvrir de saletés, incapable de contenir mes sanglots. Puis mes yeux se tournèrent vers le manteau noir de la nuit, reflétant la même noirceur que mon cœur éprouvait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous autant sur moi, hein ?! »

Ma voix étranglée porta faiblement cet appel désespéré vers les cieux, mes yeux se fermant alors que la peine comprimait davantage ma poitrine. Puis je baissais la tête, les ongles toujours enfoncés dans la terre fraîche.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi… »

Jamais je n'avais autant maudit les dieux qu'en cet instant, tout en étant consciente que les accabler ne servirait à rien non plus. Ils ne s'en montreraient pas plus cléments, pire, leur châtiment n'en serait que plus redoutable. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il bien m'arriver de plus ? Mes chances de retrouver Tsunade venaient d'être réduites à néant, entièrement cette fois-ci. Ma véritable apparence avait été démasquée, et pas par n'importe ; qui le Koueichiimura pouvait se targuer de bénéficier du soutien de l'armée royale du Pays du feu, en plus d'avoir ses propres hommes à son commandement, et j'en passai. Autant dire que ma chevelure rose ne passerait plus aussi inaperçue qu'elle ne l'aurait pu si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule option pour espérer m'en sortir : quitter Konoha cette nuit-même, mais sous les traits de « Kizashi ».

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, attendant patiemment que s'atténuent mes sanglots et que cesse tout tremblement dans mon corps. Lorsque mes yeux redevinrent secs, je les frottais contre ma manche salie en reniflant un peu avant d'aller rincer mes mains dans l'eau glacée de la rivière, puis fouillais dans ma besace à la recherche des fioles contenant le liquide qui allait m'aider à m'échapper de cet enfer. Et ce fut aussi difficile que la fois dernière, mes cheveux bien trop longs et malheureusement bien trop propres pour que l'encre n'adhère complètement. Par chance, la quantité de fioles que j'avais achetées à ce grossier marchand suffit à recouvrir entièrement la chevelure soyeuse que j'avais si délicatement lavée ; par souci, je décidais de conserver les fioles quasiment à sec, songeant à leur possible réutilisation. Accroupie, la tête penchée vers le sol, je m'accordais une pause bien méritée en élaborant mentalement mon plan d'évasion de cette ville avant de réaliser un détail important. L'entrée principale par laquelle j'étais passée deux jours plus tôt devait probablement garder ses portes fermées la nuit, avec des sentinelles plantées comme des piquets à la fois à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur pour protéger la cité de toute attaque. Les gardes faisaient déjà des rondes quotidiennes la nuit, j'en avais croisé quelques uns lors de ma tentative de cambriolage ratée. Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était malheureusement pas cette nuit que je ferais mes adieux à Konoha.

Je soupirais longuement en serrant les dents pour garder mon calme, essayant de réfléchir à un autre moyen. Le plus sage – et le plus sûr surtout – était encore de me terrer ici jusqu'à l'aube, où je pourrais facilement me faufiler dans la charrette d'un marchand sur le départ. Si j'avais réussi à entrer dans la ville par ce procédé sans décombres, alors j'arriverais aussi à en sortir. Un long et intense grognement rompit brusquement le silence de la nuit et je posais une main sur mon estomac mécontent qui venait de se manifester. La peur m'avait fait perdre toute envie de nourriture, alors qu'à dire vrai, je mourrais littéralement de faim. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille et les émotions avaient tantôt retourné mon estomac, tantôt creusé mon appétit. Il me fallait recouvrer des forces si je voulais mener à bien mon projet de fuite alors je n'avais guère le choix que de quitter ma cachette pour trouver de quoi me sustenter. Mais j'allais devoir me contenter de maigres denrées alimentaires si je voulais tenter de marchander dans une autre ville une tenue plus appropriée, et surtout ne pas faire ma fine bouche. Un bon bol de soupe chaude avec du riz me conviendrait parfaitement, mais encore fallait-il que je trouve où me procurer ces précieuses victuailles…

Après m'être assurée que mes cheveux étaient entièrement secs, je m'attelais à les rattacher sommairement comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire en prenant les traits d'un garçon, optant pour une coiffure simple pour mieux me fondre dans la masse. Enfin, j'inspirais profondément une grande bouffée d'air frais pour m'aérer l'esprit et chasser toute pensée fataliste, et surtout me donner tout le courage du monde, avant de décider de regagner les quartiers animés de la ville. Mon cœur battait encore anormalement vite dans ma poitrine, la panique encore bien présente dans mes veines. Ce que j'entreprenais était totalement suicidaire si l'on prenait en considération le fait que je pouvais tomber sur n'importe quel membre du Koueichiimura, ou faire une mauvaise rencontre tout court. Seulement je devais survivre par tous les moyens, et cela commençait par la nécessité de me nourrir afin d'être au meilleure de ma forme pour reprendre mes recherches dès lors que j'aurais quitté cette ville maudite, ses habitants compris. Plus rien ne me retenait à Konoha désormais, c'était vers l'avenir que je devais focaliser mon esprit, et cet avenir s'appelait « Tsunade ».

Les dieux semblaient avoir eu pitié de mes supplications car à cette heure tardive du soir, nul ne ferait attention à moi. Des rires gras résonnaient de ci de là dans la rue principale, marchands, palefreniers et autres gardes se chargeant d'écumer les auberges et tavernes de la ville. Un bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter au moment même où je crus entendre des insultes et des cris de protestations, suivi de près par les pas rapprochés d'une patrouille de gardes faisant leur ronde non loin d'ici. Probablement une simple altercation à cause d'un excès de boisson, voire une rixe entre gangs ; quoique ce fut, il valait mieux presser le pas et passer son chemin en prétendant n'avoir rien entendu. Mon estomac criait violemment famine lorsqu'un doux fumet provenant d'une échoppe à quelques mètres chatouilla mes narines, l'eau me montant instantanément à la bouche. Mes jambes me conduisirent d'elles-mêmes vers la dite bâtisse en bois, le toit décoré de petits lampions colorés, un faible halo de lumière se distinguant derrière le rideau blanc. Ecartant celui-ci du revers de la main, je m'engouffrais en frissonnant de bien-être sous l'abri qui nous protégeait de la fraîcheur de la nuit puis m'avançais pour prendre place sur un tabouret, scrutant le dos du propriétaire de l'échoppe qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu de ma présence. Des cheveux d'un gris poivré dissimulé sous un calot, une carrure plutôt imposante. Une petite note clouée sur le mur me renseigna sur les plats proposés et sur le nom de l'enseigne, les caractères d'hiragana formant les syllabes « Ichiraku Ramen ». Un restaurant de nouilles… voilà qui allait largement contenter mon palais et mon appétit.

« Euh… excusez-moi monsieur, bredouillai-je en me forçant à pousser ma voix vers les tons graves. »

L'homme en question fit volte-face si brusquement que je me rétractais sur moi-même en ayant un mouvement de recul, me rattrapant au comptoir pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Grands dieux, n'y aurait-il donc aucun instant dans cette journée où je ne manquerai pas de mourir de frayeur ?

« Oh toutes mes excuses jeune homme ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu, c'est rare d'avoir encore un client à cette heure-ci vous savez ! »

Un large et chaleureux sourire fendait son visage marqué par le temps, accentuant les rides qui se contractaient au niveau de ses yeux assez bridés et de ses pommettes. La cinquantaine tout au plus. Un visage réconfortant en tout cas, quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas pour celui que je semblais être.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

— J-je ne me suis pas encore décidé, balbutiai-je en baissant les yeux vers ma besace, l'odeur délicieuse me narguant davantage. Je… »

Pouvais-je réellement me permettre de manger à ma faim vu le maigre butin qui me restait ? Les fioles d'encre m'avaient coûté une petite fortune, mais cette acquisition avait été vitale pour ma survie. Faire demi-tour maintenant serait d'une impolitesse si extrême que je me refusais à partir sans excuses, sans lui avoir expliqué que je me retrouvais dans l'incapacité de le payer comme il l'exigerait. Mes états d'âme actuels devaient se lire facilement sur mon visage car je sentis son regard se diriger à son tour sur ma besace, me faisant violemment rougir de honte. J'avais eu mon lot de mensonges pour la journée, alors autant être honnête et faire profil bas devant lui…

« J-Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir…

— Tu ne peux pas payer, c'est bien cela ? »

Mes dents mordaient si violemment ma lèvre inférieure que je sentis le goût du sang se diffuser peu à peu dans ma bouche, incapable de relever la tête pour lui faire face. Sa voix avait été un cran plus basse, et c'était là pour moi un signe de mépris. Déglutissant, j'acquiesçais faiblement à sa question en serrant avec force ma besace, totalement dépitée. Mais alors que j'allais descendre du tabouret, sa voix résonna un peu plus fort.

« Reste assis mon garçon, car tu vas avoir le privilège de goûter aux meilleures ramens de Konoha. »

Croyant avoir mal entendu, je me redressais pour tourner la tête dans sa direction, ce dernier m'ayant déjà tourné le dos pour commencer la préparation de son plat. Incrédule, je le regardais s'affairer à sélectionner ses ingrédients, tantôt taillant de fines tranches de viande rosée, tantôt hachant menu des branches de ciboule avec des gestes précis et soignés. De mon côté, je ne pouvais que le contempler sans piper mot en espérant ne pas m'être fourvoyée sur le sens de ses paroles. Peut-être allait-il me demander de lui rembourser cette dette plus tard, chose que j'aurais volontiers faite si j'en avais eu l'opportunité. Le bruit d'un bol posé devant mon nez me sortit de ma rêverie et j'ouvris de grands yeux ronds face à l'impressionnante portion de viande, totalement bouche bée.

« Et une portion de ramens au porc et au miso, une ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix enjouée, devant mon regard toujours aussi stupéfait.

— Mais je vous ai dit que…

— Les temps sont rudes pour tout le monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il faille ne penser qu'à soi-même. Considère ça comme un acte de charité si tu le souhaites, reprit-il avant de me tourner de nouveau le dos pour nettoyer ses ustensiles de cuisine. Pour moi rien ne vaut le plaisir de voir un citoyen, quel qu'il soit, se régaler et manger avec appétit les ramens que je lui aurais soigneusement préparées. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, s'embuant lentement en sentant une bouffée de bonté et de tristesse me submerger. La réalité n'était pas si cruelle que je ne le pensais, la gentillesse et l'entraide existaient encore dans ce monde, et j'en avais la preuve juste devant moi. Ce serait mentir que de prétendre ne pas avoir déjà ressenti ce sentiment auprès d'autres personnes ; Hinata-san et Uzumaki-san me l'avaient montré eux aussi, sans que je ne puisse jamais le leur rendre à mon tour. Ressasser une nouvelle fois ces souvenirs me serra un peu plus le cœur, ne pouvant rejeter la faute que sur moi-même.

« Mange ! aboya soudainement la voix du quinquagénaire, résonnant presque comme un ordre tandis que je manquais une fois de plus de tomber du tabouret.

— O-oui ! m'écriai-je en attrapant en vitesse une paire de baguettes en bois pour en détacher les parties, avant de courber sommairement la nuque. B-bon appétit ! »

Puis je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, remuant doucement le contenu du bol en humant avec délice l'odeur qui s'en échappait pour finir par me jeter avec férocité sur le plat. La saveur brûlante et exquise emplit aussitôt chaque recoin de ma bouche, savourant le moelleux de la viande et la texture souple des nouilles. Ma vue se brouilla imperceptiblement, et je reniflai un grand coup en essuyant mes paupières du revers de la main.

« Alors ? N'est-ce pas là les meilleures ramens que tu ais jamais mangé de ta vie mon garçon ? »

Vraiment… j'avais envie de pleurer. C'était des larmes de joie, d'une infinie gratitude, qui perlaient à mes cils. Méritais-je donc autant de gentillesse ?

« Si, soufflai-je entre mes lèvres en esquissant un faible sourire. C'est vraiment… délicieux. »

Mon sourire s'élargit davantage et je repris la dégustation de mon plat avec plus d'appétit encore, le cœur soudainement devenu plus léger. Je mangeais avec plus de disgrâce qu'un porc lui-même, engloutissant les ramens comme si je n'avais rien avalé depuis plus d'une semaine, sans me soucier du jus qui dégoulinait le long de mon menton et qui salissait un peu plus mes habits. Aussi achevais-je de terminer mon repas en buvant à grandes gorgées la soupe encore tiède, avant de reposer mon bol en respirant profondément sous son regard amusé, visiblement fier de lui.

« Je n'en peux plus.

— Estime-toi heureux, j'aurais pu te servir dans un modèle de bol encore plus grand que celui-ci.

— V-Vraiment ? bredouillais-je en imaginant une portion encore plus grande que celle que je venais d'avaler. Il faut être inhumain pour ne pas être rassasié avec la quantité que j'ai englouti.

— Tu n'es qu'un gringalet ! renchérit-il en s'esclaffant joyeusement. Mon plus fidèle client est capable d'engloutir trois maxi portions à lui tout seul, et sans en laisser une seule goutte ! »

La simple idée de reprendre un second bol me noua l'estomac, incapable d'imaginer quelqu'un en reprendre trois fois. Pour aimer à ce point se nourrir de choses aussi grasses et lourdes… oui, ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un d'une forte corpulence. Un courant d'air s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'échoppe et balaya quelques mèches devant mes yeux, me rappelant combien la nuit allait être fraîche et désagréable. Le ventre rempli, j'aurais plus de facilité à m'assoupir quelques heures pour quitter définitivement la ville aux aurores. Alors que je lui rendais mon bol en le remerciant, une idée me vint brusquement à l'esprit. Cela faisait certes trois jours que j'avais pénétré dans l'enceinte de Konoha, mais je n'en avais pas non plus exploré tous les recoins. S'il subsistait une faible probabilité d'en apprendre plus sur l'enlèvement de Tsunade, autant profiter du délai imparti pour glaner des informations. Et quoi de mieux que le tenancier du restaurant de ramens le plus réputé de la ville ?

« P-Puis vous demander quelque chose ? osai-je murmurer en relevant mon regard vers lui, à présent occupé à nettoyer son plan de travail.

— Hum ?

— Si… Si vous deviez retrouver quelqu'un dans une ville que vous ne connaissez pas, par quel endroit commenceriez-vous pour effectuer vos recherches ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent le temps d'un seconde, le pli sur son front se dessinant dans la chair de son visage marqué par le temps. L'air grave qu'il arborait me fit aussitôt regretter ma question, comme si ce que je venais de lui demander représentait un sujet tabou.

« Je me disais bien que je n'avais jamais vu ta tête dans le coin, répondit-il d'une voix calme tandis que je me ratatinais sur moi-même, son regard s'adoucissant au même moment. Ne crains rien petit, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir d'où tu viens ni qui tu es. Tu as mangé de bon cœur ce que je t'avais préparé, cela me suffit amplement. En revanche si tu me le permets, j'ai une seule et unique question à te poser. »

Son expression était redevenue sérieuse, et l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire sur les traits de son visage était loin de me rassurer. Non pas que je craignais sa question, mais plutôt ce contre quoi il semblait vouloir me mettre en garde.

« La personne que tu recherches est-elle si importante pour toi, au moins de risquer ta vie pour elle ? En vaut-elle vraiment la peine ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans mon regard à l'entente de sa phrase, me plongeant bien malgré moi dans mon passé. Aucun lien du sang ne nous unissait elle et moi, et pourtant, elle était ma seule et unique famille en ce monde. Elle qui m'avait recueillie dans son foyer, elle qui avait pansé tant de fois les blessures de mon cœur ; celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, je le devais à Tsunade. Je lui devais tellement et tout à la fois, que ma reconnaissance et ma loyauté envers elle demeuraient sans faille. Risquer ma vie pour elle ? La question ne se posait déjà plus.

« Elle l'est. Assurément. »

Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé, mon regard n'avait pas cillé. La réponse que je lui avais fournie était à la hauteur de ma détermination, et je sus à la vue de son sourire satisfait que j'avais su me montrer convaincante pour obtenir gain de cause. Il soupira d'un air contrit.

« Tu es plus coriace que tu n'en as l'air gamin. Moi qui espérais t'ôter ce projet de la tête, c'est raté on dirait…

— Où donc ? m'empressai-je de lui demander en me penchant, impatiente de connaître ma prochaine destination.

A ton avis, en dehors du marché et des tavernes, quel est l'endroit le plus susceptible de réunir toutes sortes d'individus en tout genre à cette heure tardive de la nuit ? »

Puis son regard se décala de quelques centimètres pour regarder quelque chose à l'extérieur, impossible à discerner de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Des rires résonnèrent alors dans la rue, bruyants et hilares, et d'autres encore plus doux, comme des gloussements… féminins.

« Le quartier des plaisirs… murmurai-je dans un souffle, les yeux à présent rivés sur ma gauche.

— _Yoshiwara_4. Le quartier le plus fréquenté et animé de Konoha la nuit, le plus dangereux aussi.

— Dangereux ? A cause des malfrats vous voulez dire ? »

Il n'y avait eu aucun ton de plaisanterie dans ma voix, mais ma phrase suffit pourtant à le faire partir dans un puissant rire, sous mon regard perplexe. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux, m'affublant d'un nouveau sourire, narquois cette fois-ci.

« Mon gars, ce sont les femmes les plus dangereuses dans cette ville. Ce ne sont pas les bandits et autres renégats que tu dois craindre, mais bien elles.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— _Pourquoi cela_ ? Dis-moi voir, quel âge as-tu ?

— Dix-huit ans.

— Et tu n'as jamais encore goûté au plaisir de la compagnie d'une femme ? s'étonna t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, ce à quoi je rougis fortement en détournant le regard. »

Pour le coup, je me sentais dans une situation vraiment inconfortable… Si j'avais su, je me serais tue bien avant que nous dérivions du sujet principal. Puis il m'expliqua la direction à prendre, jusqu'à conclure ses explications sur une mise en garde.

« Bah, tu es encore jeune et inexpérimenté après tout, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas encore les plaisirs de la vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, retiens bien ma leçon et ne t'aventures pas à rester trop longtemps dans cet endroit. C'est un conseil que je te donne.

— Entendu, je ferais attention. Je dois y aller maintenant, répondis-je en sautant du tabouret. »

Puis j'enfilais à la hâte ma besace par-dessus la tête avant de courber l'échine dans sa direction, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre combien j'étais reconnaissante.

« Je… Je ne saurais jamais comment vous exprimer toute la gratitude que j'éprouve à votre égard, et j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner l'offense que je vous ai faite tout à l'heure. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

— Ne me fais pas d'excuses va, j'ai bien compris que tu avais l'air d'être dans une situation désespéré. Sache en tout cas que tu seras toujours le bienvenu si jamais tu repassais dans le coin. »

Ses mots suffirent à m'insuffler un peu plus de courage et de réconfort, et je me redressais pour sonder son visage, toujours aussi bienveillant, lui renvoyant son sourire amical.

« M-Merci pour tout ! m'écriai-je en m'inclinant de nouveau, avant de m'élancer dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée. »

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser ce sentiment triste de mon esprit non plus. Cette rencontre venait de changer radicalement mon état d'esprit, plus confiante, davantage rassurée dans mes moyens. Les dieux étaient revenus de mon côté en m'offrant cette bénédiction. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour gagner ma destination, ralentissant la cadence pour passer l'entrée du Yoshiwara en toute discrétion. Et c'était exactement tel que me l'avait décrit le tenancier de l'échoppe « Ichiraku Ramen ». Mon malaise s'intensifia un peu plus en déglutissant à la vue de tous ces hommes venus uniquement pour satisfaire leurs désirs. Si certains se plaisaient à venir pour écouter la douce mélodie d'un air de shamisen auprès d'une oiran5, d'autres n'avaient qu'une seule motivation, prendre du bon temps avec quelques courtisanes ou prostituées, communément appelées hashi-jōro et yūjo6. J'avançais dans cette atmosphère surréaliste tant bien que mal, sans savoir vraiment où aller ni vers qui me diriger pour obtenir des renseignements. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrepris de commencer mon inquisition… mais la réalité me ramena radicalement sur Terre.

La première femme que je tentai d'aborder me scruta de la tête aux pieds dans une grimace de dégoût sans me laisser le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit. En second lieu, je manquais d'avoir le crâne fracassé par une bouteille de saké lorsque je voulus questionner deux courtisanes à priori seules, mais à priori seulement, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence d'un petit groupe d'individus posté un plus loin, et qui eux, m'avait vu arriver en toute innocence vers les deux jeunes femmes. Enfin, je venais d'échapper à ma troisième tentative sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était _moi_ que l'on avait courtisé. Mon cœur battait encore à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, rajustant le col de mon kimono qu'une femme avait tenté de m'arracher de force en gloussant comme une dinde, après m'avoir accostée d'une manière bien trop sensuelle et peu conventionnelle à mon goût. Ici, le « Kizashi » que j'étais remportait un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine, et ce malgré mes haillons disgracieux. Appuyée contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle, j'essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête en énumérant mentalement le nombre de maisons des plaisirs et salons de thé que j'avais comptés. Mon sixième sens s'alarma et je relevai la tête pour réaliser qu'effectivement, quelqu'un m'observait. Le sourire sensuel qui se dessina sur les lèvres teintées me fit lever les yeux au ciel, incapable de comprendre pour quelle raison les femmes semblaient s'intéresser à ma personne. Si elles convoitaient l'intérieur de ma besace, autant dire qu'elles ne repartiraient qu'avec une maigre compensation quant à leurs services. Soupirant, je commençais à m'éloigner lorsqu'une main m'agrippa subitement le bras, m'obligeant à faire face à la jeune femme qui me lorgnait dix secondes plus tôt. Pas encore…

« Navré, mais je ne…

— Tu le sais, que tu as des yeux vraiment extraordinaires pour un homme ? C'est la première fois que je vois un vert d'une telle intensité… Je suis totalement sous le charme, ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur le revers de ma main, me faisant froncer les sourcils. »

Et voilà, les ennuis recommençaient.

« Viens, reprit-t-elle d'une voix de velours en m'empoignant la main. Je vais te faire passer un moment si intense que tu ne voudras plus repartir avant le petit matin. Suis-moi…

— Vous savez, vous devriez avoir plus de respect envers la jeune femme que vous êtes et ne plus vous comporter de la sorte. »

Le sourire séducteur s'effaça aussitôt de son visage, ses airs de tentatrice disparaissant en même temps. C'était peut-être injuste et malvenu de lui parler ainsi, mais si ça me permettait de partir tranquille… Ma main libre se posa avec douceur sur la sienne, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière, vous le savez autant que moi. Une jeune personne aussi belle et intelligente que vous peut s'en sortir dans ce monde, sans être obligée de se vendre à n'importe quel dépravé du coin. Faites-vous davantage confiance. »

Un soupçon se surprise apparut dans le fond de son regard brun et je me dégageais de son emprise sans demander mon reste, sans me retourner non plus. Si j'avais eu pitié d'elle, il en était de même pour les autres. Fatalement, je priais pour que son sort lui soit plus favorable un jour, et qu'elle suive mon conseil. Pour ne pas me laisser gagner par mon pessimisme grandissant à vue d'œil, je décidais de tenter une nouvelle approche en choisissant directement de m'adresser à la tenancière d'un salon de thé. Mais le regard mauvais qu'elle m'adressa lorsque je lui répondis que je n'étais pas là pour jouir du plaisir de la boisson en compagnie d'une femme suffit à me décourager pour de bon, n'ayant malheureusement pas prévu en sortant de bousculer brutalement un jeune noble éméché, ce dernier ordonnant à ses hommes de main qu'il me soit infligé vingt coups de fouet pour cet affront. Et je bénissais les dieux du fond du cœur de m'avoir accordé de nouveau leur clémence, m'octroyant le courage et le déclic nécessaires pour prendre mes jambes à mon coup, chanceuse de l'état d'ébriété des hommes qui s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite. Actuellement cachée derrière des caisses entreposées dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, je tendais l'oreille pour m'assurer qu'ils ne m'avaient pas suivie, et ma peur redescendit d'un cran au bout de plusieurs minutes. Vraisemblablement, c'était peine perdue. La déception était présente, certes, mais bien loin de celle que j'avais pu éprouver deux jours plus tôt. Si je n'avais rien trouvé ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à découvrir, tout simplement. Soufflant un grand coup, je m'apprêtais à sortir de ma cachette lorsque des murmures parvinrent à mes tympans, me contraignant à m'accroupir dans la pénombre pour ne pas être vue. J'allais fermer les yeux pour me reposer quelques secondes, mais ce que j'entendis me coupa instantanément toute envie.

« Le nécessaire a été fait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien évidemment, _Sei-dono_7_. _Mes hommes l'ont arrêtée alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir à l'est de Tanzaku. Elle n'a pas opposé résistance bien longtemps, nous ne lui en avons pas laissé le choix en tout cas. »

La dernière phrase me paralysa instantanément, incapable de respirer. Comme un coup d'estoc surgi de nulle part.

« Hm, excellent. Retrouver cette Koichi Tsunade nous aura donné du fil à retordre, je vais pouvoir l'en avertir, lui qui attendait ce jour avec impatience.

— Tout aussi futée qu'elle soit, elle n'aurait pu se cacher plus longtemps. Sa réputation de guérisseuse l'a précédée.

— Savoir que ce sont justement ces dons-là qui l'ont conduit à sa perte… Quel dommage. »

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier. Surtout ne pas me laisser submerger par le flot d'émotions qui envahissait ma tête et mon cœur, le corps entier secoué de légers tremblements. Ma main s'était instinctivement posée sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son qui aurait pu les informer de ma présence, mais je perdais peu à peu toute conscience de bon sens. Ces interrogations qui m'assaillaient nuit et jour, enfin, la réponse était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Mais qui étaient ces hommes ? Je ne reconnaissais aucune de leurs voix, alors qui diable étaient-ils ? Et surtout, comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant pour Tsunade ? Bon sang… bon sang !

« L'affaire ne doit s'ébruiter sous aucun prétexte, et encore moins ici. Il serait aisé pour certains d'éveiller des soupçons à notre égard, et je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

— Soyez rassuré, toutes les mesures de précaution ont été prises. Le Koueichiimura n'aura pas eu le temps de réaliser notre présence que nous aurons déjà quitté la ville.

— Je vous fais confiance. A quel endroit exactement ?

— Actuellement, mes hommes la retiennent près de…

— Pas ici. On dit que le vent qui souffle sur le village des feuilles est capable de porter le son le plus infime jusqu'aux confins de la frontière du pays du Feu. Je connais un endroit sûr. »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent doucement, tandis que la colère s'épanouissait en moi avec rage. Leurs visages… je devais voir leurs visages. Il le fallait, impérativement. Ancrer dans ma mémoire chaque contour, chaque parcelle de leur peau. Tatouer leurs visages aussi profondément que la noirceur parcourait chacune de mes veines. M'imprégner de leurs images… pour les tuer cent fois dans ma tête ensuite. Leur faire payer mille fois ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire subir. Tout discernement était futile, je n'avais que faire du reste. La peur ? Evaporée dès l'instant où ils avaient évoqué son nom. Aveugle et inconsciente, je me relevais en silence en titubant un peu, les jambes engourdies. Je leur ferais face, quoiqu'il arrive, je leur ferais face jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à leur arracher la vérité sur l'endroit où ils la retenaient captive. Perdant subitement l'équilibre, je me rattrapais avec difficulté contre le mur, ayant totalement oublié leur présence… et eux réalisant la mienne.

« Qui est là ? résonna soudainement une voix glaciale, menaçante au point que mon sang se figea, n'ayant jamais connu un sentiment de terreur aussi accru que celui-ci. »

Ma main tremblante tâta aussitôt la ceinture de mon hakama, réalisant avec effroi et désespoir que mon katana ne s'y trouvait pas. Impossible… Comment n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte de ce détail ? Dans la pénombre se dessinait les deux effrayantes silhouettes, comme si la mort elle-même était venue me chercher pour me conduire vers le trépas. Le bruit d'une lame sortie de son fourreau accentua vivement cette impression, le châtiment serait sans appel. Des larmes brûlantes s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues, mes membres tétanisés, prise au piège. Impossible de fuir ce funeste destin. Cette fois… c'était fini.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Une puissante poigne m'encercla brusquement la taille si violemment que mon estomac en sembla broyé ; le temps d'une fraction de secondes, et je me retrouvais au sol derrière le salon de thé où j'étais entrée, reconnaissant le rouge de la bâtisse à travers mes yeux mi-clos. Que venait-il de se passer, là, à l'instant ? Etait-ce cela, la mort ?

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile fini, bordel ! rugit une voix sourde et puissante à quelques centimètres de moi. »

Cette intonation furieuse, poussée par une voix forte et impétueuse… Je la reconnus, au moment même où une main empoigna le col de mon kimono pour me redresser sans douceur sur mes jambes encore paralysées par la terreur et la conversation que je venais d'entendre.

« Dans quel guêpier t'es-tu encore fourré, hein ?! Ton cadavre égorgé joncherait les pavés de cette ruelle si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ! »

Son regard était démentiel, alliant une colère sourde à une anxiété sans pareille, comme si mon sort lui importait plus que sa propre vie. Mais pour quelle raison ? Lui qui ne m'avait témoigné aucun geste de sympathie lors de notre rencontre, ne m'offrant que sarcasme et mépris. La raison de son geste m'échappait totalement, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Akimichi Chôji, le garde du corps de la voluptueuse Yamanaka-san, venait à l'instant de me sauver la vie.

« La satanée traque dans laquelle je me suis embarqué par ta faute ! Fallait te manifester plus tôt si tu voulais simplement prendre un peu de bon temps ! poursuivit-il en me dardant d'un regard mauvais, véritablement hors de lui. Allez, suis-moi maintenant ! »

Sa dernière phrase m'interpella aussitôt, réduisant à néant toutes mes espérances. Le… suivre ?

« Secoue-toi ! aboya t-il en me donnant une tape dans l'épaule avant de m'emboîter le pas. Tu m'as fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps !

— … Je ne vous suivrai pas. »

L'expression de son visage se modifia du tout au tout, la fureur laissant place à l'agacement et à une surprise mal dissimulée.

« Comment ? Répète un peu ça ?

— Je n'irai nulle part, rétorquai-je en reculant, les poings serrés.

— Oh bien sûr que tu vas me suivre, et sans broncher en plus. Je n'ai pas passé la journée à te courir après pour revenir bredouille. Il y a des personnes qui t'a…

— Non ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, vous m'entendez ? Je n'y retournerai pas !

— Espèce de… »

Mes jambes esquissèrent de nouveau un mouvement de recul en faisant volte-face, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une seconde après et je me retrouvais la tête à l'envers, portée comme un vulgaire sac de riz. La colère me gagna, la frustration aussi. Tout ceci… pour revenir au point de départ ? Jamais !

« Lâchez-moi ! m'époumonai-je en martelant son dos à coups de poings, sans que cela ne le dérange le moins du monde. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas y retourner !

— Arrête de gesticuler si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse te fracasser la tête sur le sol, rétorqua t-il en commençant à marcher, la voix plus basse mais toujours aussi désagréable. Tu pourrais me témoigner un peu de reconnaissance au lieu de t'acharner à essayer de me frapper.

— Comme si j'allais vous remercier de me conduire à l'échafaud ! lui crachai-je à la figure en le cognant encore plus fort, loin de me calmer. Posez-moi à terre bon sang !

— Hors de question ! répliqua t-il d'une voix ferme, avant de soupirer d'un air agacé. J'ai promis à ma maîtresse de te retrouver coûte que coûte, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser filer en douce ! »

C'était… cette femme qui lui avait ordonné de me traquer ? Moi qui pensais que l'ordre lui venait du Koueichiimura, étant donné qu'il avait partie de l'organisation. Ce n'était pas auprès d'eux qu'il me conduisait… mais auprès d'elle ? _Nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes_. Un long frisson de panique parcourut mon échine au souvenir de ses mots. Non, non ! Quitte à choisir, plutôt mourir décapitée de la main d'un des membres du Koueichiimura, plutôt qu'avoir à faire face à cette femme !

« Relâchez-moi, repris-je de plus belle en me débattant encore plus, réprimant un cri de douleur lorsqu'il resserra son emprise sur mes côtes. Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux pas voir cette femme !

— Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune intention de te conduire devant elle. Dans ton pitoyable état, ce serait lui manquer de respect que d'oser lui amener une vermine de ton genre ! Je te ramène au Koueichiimura.

— Pitié non !

— Ah, ferme-là un peu espèce d'insolent ! C'est comme cela que tu exprimes ta gratitude envers tes aînés qui t'ont nourri, logé et traité comme l'un des leurs ? »

La main que je levais pour lui administrer une nouvelle tape se figea aussitôt, mes yeux s'écarquillant sous l'impact de ses paroles. Ce qu'il venait de dire… était vrai. Et je le savais, au fond de moi, je le savais. Exténuée, lassée, je me laissais alors tomber de tout mon soûl contre son dos, incapable de réprimer les larmes qui tombaient les unes après les autres sur les pavés en granit. Tout était définitivement fichu, mort. Mon objectif, jeté aux oubliettes. Quant à la seule piste que j'aurais pu avoir… envolée elle aussi. J'aurais préféré être poignardée, car j'aurais au moins pu voir le visage de l'un de ses kidnappeurs. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance les dieux m'auraient épargnée et m'auraient laissé la vie sauve… mais peut-être pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement ma destinée de lui courir après, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne me délivre de ce tourment. Peut-être bien oui. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je savais l'issue inéluctable. Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta au bout d'un long moment en maugréant un « enfin ! » soulagé, je sus qu'il était définitivement trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Je me redressais en prenant appui sur ses épaules pour sauter à terre, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour me remettre du léger tournis qui s'emparait de moi, étant restée bien trop longtemps la tête en bas. Mon regard était vide, je me sentais vide. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, je n'espérais plus rien.

« Allez, murmura t-il d'une voix plus calme en me poussant doucement dans l'entrée de la machiya éveillée à une heure aussi tardive, certaines pièces encore illuminées. »

Ma démarche dut lui sembler trop lente à son goût, car je l'entendis soupirer une énième fois avant de m'attraper par la manche pour me tirer derrière lui, les battements de mon cœur se faisant plus rapide et mon souffle plus court. J'avais peur malgré moi, j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de tous les revoir… de le revoir _lui_. Leur avait-il parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les bains ? Peut-être même que tout le monde était au courant de ma véritable identité, peut-être même savaient-ils tous que j'étais une femme. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Seul leur accueil me confirmerait ou m'infirmerait cette hypothèse. Alors, lorsque la voix puissante d'Akimichi-san retentit dans le silence pour meugler un « Hé ! Venez voir un peu ce que je vous amène ! », je ne bronchai pas, dépourvue de tous mes sens en priant de toutes mes forces que le sort me soit favorable à moi aussi. Par pitié, qu'il le soit.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent aussitôt sur le parquet de la machiya, les battants d'un shōji s'ouvrant à la volée. Mon souffle…

« Chôji ?!

— Navré de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais j'ai cru bon vous rapporter au plus vite ce que vous avez perdu ce matin.

— Que… »

La voix grave d'Inuzuka-san s'estompa lentement, alors que je sentis son regard glisser sur ma personne. Pitié, pitié…

« Ça par exemple ! C'est bien toi Kizashi ? »

_Kizashi_. Cet homme ne leur avait donc rien dit.

« Bordel mais tu… Hé Naruto, ramène-toi en vitesse ! Kizashi est revenu ! »

Le cri de surprise qui s'éleva alors me serra si fort le cœur que j'en mordis ma lèvre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Inuzuka-san nous rejoignit en trois enjambées et je baissais furtivement les yeux, honteuse, effrayée, mortifiée… désespérée.

« On peut dire que tu es béni des dieux pour avoir survécu une journée entière dans Konoha sans que l'on réussisse à te retrouver. Où étais-tu passé bon sang ? Tu t'es enfui si vite qu'on n'a même pas réussi à retrouver ta trace !

— Monsieur voulait apparemment s'amuser tout seul dans son coin, ricana le puissant garde du corps en m'administrant un coup de coude. Tu veux savoir où je l'ai débusqué ? Au beau milieu du quartier de Yoshiwara, juste au niveau des maisons des plaisirs qui longent la rivière !

— Vraiment ? Il fallait le dire alors si tu t'ennuyais, on t'y aurait accompagné avec plaisir mon gars ! Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Chôji t'a balancé dans un tas de boue ou quoi ?

— Il était déjà crasseux ce matin je te signale, intervint l'intéressé en me jetant un regard narquois avant de s'esclaffer en cœur avec le brun, mes yeux lui renvoyant mon incompréhension quant à ce qu'il venait de dire un peu plus tôt. »

Là, il venait tout juste de mentir à Inuzuka-san en lui cachant la véracité des faits. Il venait de taire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, à savoir le fait qu'il m'avait sauvé in extremis de la mort. Pourquoi protéger ce secret ? L'honnêteté et la loyauté n'étaient-elles pas leurs principales valeurs ?

« Et bien, tu nous as ôté une belle épine du pied en nous le ramenant, merci Chôji ! Ça a du te prendre un temps fou pour le…

— … Kizashi ? »

Mon regard se décala au même instant où les deux hommes à côté de moi se retournèrent en direction du propriétaire de cette voix, et déjà, j'avais envie de pleurer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés se tenait immobile au pied des marches en bois, Hinata-san à ses côtés, une main posée sur sa bouche. Le nacre de son regard intensément doux me renvoya toute l'anxiété qu'elle avait du ressentir, et le sentiment de remord s'intensifia un peu plus dans mes veines. Et l'expression soulagée d'Uzumaki-san me noua davantage l'estomac, ne sachant comment agir, ni quoi répondre. Me jetant alors à genoux, je ployais le dos en sentant mes vertèbres craquer, le front touchant presque le sol.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! »

Mes poings étaient violemment serrés, les ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair pour m'infliger un peu plus de douleur. Car je leur avais causé tant de soucis, tant d'inquiétude, que revenir sans leur demander pardon aurait été une offense envers leur gentillesse et leur bonté. Et même s'ils décidaient de ne pas accepter mes excuses, soit, je le respecterais. M'excuser proprement, voilà ce qui animait à présent ma volonté.

« Je suis…

— Bon sang, ça suffit Kizashi. »

La proximité de ce son me fit brusquement relever la tête, croisant les deux orbes couleur azur à quelques centimètres de mon visage. A cet instant précis, j'étais encore incertaine quant au fait qu'il m'eut reconnue ou non dans les bains. Mais le sentiment sincère que je lus dans son regard, presque fraternel, fit disparaître en moi le doute qui pouvait subsister. _C'est comme cela que tu exprimes ta gratitude envers tes aînés qui t'ont nourri, logé et traité comme l'un des leurs ?_ Oui, ces propos étaient vrais, réels. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi me considérait comme son égal, son camarade d'armes, et ce sans se soucier de savoir qui j'étais. Il m'acceptait parmi eux. Et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

« Tu me raconteras tout demain, d'accord ? J'ai bien envie de casser une bouteille de saké avant d'aller me pieuter moi, ajouta t-il en se redressant sur ses jambes, sous mon regard ahuri.

— Hé, tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! s'exclama la voix d'Inuzuka-san. Chôji, tu restes boire une coupe avec nous hein ?

— Yamanaka-san va me…

— T'inquiète, on lui dira qu'on a forcé notre cher vieux camarade à se souler de bon cœur avec nous ! renchérit Uzumaki-san en riant d'une voix un peu forte, avant de tourner ses prunelles sur ma personne. Kizashi, tu bois aussi j'espère ? »

Et la main tendue dans ma direction ne me laissa pas vraiment le choix, encore moins le regard malicieux, un faible sourire gagnant mon visage alors que je l'attrapais pour me relever dans un geste brusque. Puis ils ouvrirent tous les trois la marche en direction de la machiya, Uzumaki-san ordonnant gentiment à la jolie brune d'aller se coucher ce qui la fit rougir en acquiesçant. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui renvoyai son large sourire, rassurée et heureuse de la retrouver. Le saké coula à flot, j'avalais le contenu des guinomi que le blond me servait en grimaçant à chaque fois que le liquide brûlant se déversait dans ma gorge. Une, deux, trois… J'avais arrêté de les compter au bout de la cinquième, écoutant sans vraiment entendre non plus les trois énergumènes assis à mes côtés en riant comme des demeurés, visiblement fiers de leurs sujets de conversation qui me donnaient envie de vomir plus qu'autre chose, principalement grivois et totalement déplacés à mon sens. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : me laisser aller à ma fatigue dans un futon moelleux en humant l'odeur poussiéreuse mais tellement nostalgique des tatamis. Alors que j'avalais difficilement une dixième ou onzième coupe, quelque chose remua brutalement mes boyaux en reposant mon guinomi sur la petite table basse. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur me fit frissonner, sentant la sueur perler sur mon front et dégouliner le long de ma tempe. Un relent de saké envahit ma bouche et je plaquai une main sur cette dernière en me relevant en titubant, puis ouvris les battants du shōji pour m'échapper dehors en me ruant vers un buisson. La nausée fut instantanée, si violente que ma vue se troubla alors que je régurgitai le contenu de mon estomac, un goût amer sur la langue.

« Tout va bien Kizashi ? s'éleva la voix d'Uzumaki-san dans mon dos, alors que je toussai pour reprendre mon souffle.

— Ç-Ça va ! m'écriai-je à sa suite, respirant profondément pour calmer les tremblements de mon corps. »

Ce spectacle était pitoyable, j'avais vraiment honte de m'être laissée entraîner de la sorte. Mais boire m'avait permis d'éclaircir mes idées, de retrouver peu à peu mes repères en me familiarisant avec le comportement qu'un homme se devait d'arborer. Et même si c'était à cent lieues de me plaire, je devais me comporter de la même manière pour me fondre dans leur communauté, quitte à me souler encore et encore. Me redressant péniblement, les jambes semblables à du coton, je me dirigeais alors vers le puits pour puiser de l'eau et m'aspergeais le visage pour reprendre mes esprits, appréciant le contact de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau. Une chose était sûre, le saké ne me réussissait pas.

« Je pensais que tu aurais quitté Konoha après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bains, mais tu es finalement encore plus sotte que je ne le croyais. »

Mon corps se figea instantanément, la terreur sourde que j'avais ressentie quelques heures plus tôt refaisant aussitôt surface. Une fois encore, j'étais paralysée, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Les pas se rapprochèrent lentement, crissant sur les cailloux au sol tandis que mon cœur se trouvait au bord de l'explosion. J'avais envie de vomir.

« Je ne parlerai pas de ton secret, mais laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil, murmura la voix grave et implacable à une trentaine de centimètres de mon visage, m'insufflant plus de peur encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenue, mais tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir quand tu en avais l'occasion. Alors si cette opportunité venait à se reproduire, saisis-là et disparais sans jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Compris ? »

Les traits de mon visage se crispèrent et j'acquiesçai en silence, le cerveau inconscient, mort. C'est alors que je sentis des doigts frôler ma joue pour m'obliger à lui faire face avec une infinie douceur… mortelle.

« Parce que si tu penses pouvoir survivre dans ce monde d'hommes tel que le nôtre, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu n'as aucun allié ici, et tu n'en auras jamais. Tu es seule. »

M'évanouir. Disparaître plutôt que d'avoir à supporter une seconde de plus son impénétrable regard sur moi.

« Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire une faveur sous prétexte que tu es une femme. Jamais. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'écarta pour reprendre sa marche silencieuse, le bruit des sandales de bois sur le sol s'éloignant peu à peu, jusqu'à n'entendre comme seul son les éclats de rire d'Uzumaki-san et des deux autres. Mes genoux rencontrèrent lourdement le sol, en même temps que le seau d'eau se déversant à mes pieds. Disparaître… mourir. Mourir face à l'aversion et la haine de cet homme à mon égard. Ses yeux… je les avais déjà croisés. D'un rouge à la couleur aussi sombre et brillante que le rubis. Ceux d'un démon.

Car si la mort devait avoir un nom, elle porterait le sien. Si elle devait avoir un visage, elle choisirait le sien, si beau, si immaculé… si meurtrier. Mon sort était entre ses mains. Que je vive ou que je meure, le choix lui appartenait… comme il venait de me le faire comprendre.

A partir de cet instant, j'étais sous le joug total d'Uchiwa Sasuke.

* * *

Lexique du chapitre :

_te-oke (1)_ : une cuvette profonde avec un manche qui sert à prélever dans le bain l'eau nécessaire à ses ablutions.

_maru-ko-oke (2)_ : cuvette utilisée pour se laver (et dans lequel on trempe l'inévitable petite serviette blanche...).

_koshikake (3)_ : petit siège sur lequel on s'accroupit confortablement pour se laver et se rincer avant de rentrer dans le bain.

_Yoshiwara (4)_ :quartier célèbre d'Edo (aujourd'hui Tokyo) au Japon. Il était connu pour être le quartier des plaisirs célèbre pour ses artistes, ses courtisanes et ses prostituées. J'ai décidé de l'employer pour désigner le nom du quartier des plaisirs de Konoha.

_oiran (5)_ : désigne une courtisane de haut-rang, à différencier des geishas qui sont apparues plus tard.

_hashi-jōro et yūjo_ (6) : distinctement les courtisanes de bas-étage et les prostituées.

_Sei-dono_ (7) : MOUAHAHAHA ! Mais qui est-ce ?! 8D je vous donne un indice fastoche : c'est un membre d'Akatsuki dans le manga, sauf que comme Kishimoto n'est pas foutu de donner des noms de famille à tous ses personnages, j'ai du improvisé. _Sei_ est donc le signe distinctif d'un membre de l'Akatsuki, je vous laisse aller jeter un œil du côté de NarutoWiki pour découvrir son identité ! :B

* * *

... NIARK. NIARK. NIARK.

Décidément, écrire des chapitres avec des fins de ce genre, c'est vraiment orgasmique... et gougoulistique 8D

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps pour vous laisser vous remettre de vos émotions, et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait autant que moi, que ce soit pour le côté sadique ou le reste :) Comptez sur moi pour mettre toute mon ardeur pour mener à bien cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et en faire une putain de fanfiction. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire, j'essaie de m'attarder sur les descriptions pour rendre chaque scène et chaque paysage encore plus réaliste, pour que vous vous sentez _vraiment_ dans l'histoire.

A LA REVOYURE MES AMUUUURS ! Tendrement, éternellement et gougoulement vôtre, Mireba :3


End file.
